La historia tiene sus ojos en ti
by An Bouwer
Summary: Midoriya miró a los ocupantes de la habitación con ojos suaves como la mantequilla. (Deberíamos hacer esto de nuevo. Ver a todos en un solo lugar… es como si estuviéramos de nuevo en la escuela/Todoroki dijo: Se siente como una reunión familiar.) (Social media fic, cuenta atrás de los cinco meses hasta la reunión de diez años de la Clase 1-A.) [Parte 1 de Ve todo en un resplandor]


_Esta historia pertenece a la serie "Ve todo en un resplandor", siendo la [Parte 1]._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **La Clase 1-A se conoce como Clase 3-A en este fic. Tengo como headcanon que se convierten Verdaderamente Famosos durante su tercer año, y dudo que se les llame "Clase 1-A" – en referencia a sus yo de 15 años – a lo largo de su carrera de héroes.

Decidí ir con los apellidos, con algunas excepciones (como Toshinor e Inko), solo porque menciono a muchos personajes y es más fácil para mí hacer un seguimiento de ellos.

Asigné nombres de héroes a los personas canon que no tiene los suyos correctamente: Bakugou es Detonation, Shinsou es Mind Blank, Aoyama es Prince Charming, y Todoroki es Polarise. También nombré a Mini-Me y Red-Herring una o dos veces – son OCs superficiales de _ojos estrellados_ (N/T: apenas lo subiré así que no hay link por ahora, lo siento~), mi otro fic de bnh. Son aspirantes a héroes que trabajan para Sero. No te preocupes demasiado por ellos.

No hay advertencias reales a parte de maldiciones. Espero que lo disfrutes.

**N/T: **Hay arte para esta parte, pueden encontrarlo aquí: jam-to-jam . tumblr post/179772586948 / haha-dang-love-that-history-verse-from

* * *

El Aniversario de Diez años para la Clase 3-A se Acerca.

Hace diez años, veinte adolescentes caminaban por la puerta estricta puerta de la UA como extraños. Tres años más tarde, emergieron como héroes experimentados y poderosos, listos para llevar a Japón a una nueva era de heroísmo. Entre ellos, nuestro actual Símbolo de la Paz: Deku.

[Imagen: _La Clase 3-A con túnicas y birretes reunidos frente a la UA, con los brazos unos sobre otros, sonriendo a la cámara. Todos ellos sosteniendo sus diplomas. Algunos de ellos estaban llorando visiblemente o luchando contra las lágrimas.]_

En el período previo al décimo aniversario de la formación de la Clase 3-A (oficialmente, cinco meses a partir de hoy), haremos un recuento de los principales eventos que dieron forma a nuestros héroes de hoy, empezando con el infame ataque de la USJ en 2XXX.

_Click para más._

_Este es el primer artículo de una serie semanal sobre la Clase 3-A. ¡Mantente actualizado con nuestra aplicación o síguenos en twitter!_

Historias relacionadas en Héroes:

1\. El Ex Presidente De La Clase 3-A Dice Que 'No Hay Planes Actuales Para Celebrar El Aniversario De La Clase 3-A'.

2\. Mind Blank Arresta Un Cartel De Droga.

3\. Próximo Desfile de Modas de Prince Charming: ¿Ardiente o No?

4\. Cellophane y Ayudante Detienen Un Robo de Banco.

.

* * *

.

strigineserpent ha reblogueado esto desde theunenamed

strigineserpent:

por favor consideren esta imagen de Deku levantando a la clase 3-a

[Imagen: _Midoriya parado en un gimnasio de techo alto, balanceando a nueve estudiantes sobre su cabeza. Sus compañeros de clases estaban apilados uno encima del otro. Todoroki estaba ubicado en el bíceps derecho de Midoriya, su rostro notoriamente enrojecido. Ashido, Kaminari y Sero aplastados juntos. El pie de Ashido estaba debajo de la barbilla de Bakugou, y él estaba intentando alcanzarla, con una pequeña explosión en la palma de su mano. Iida los estaba regañando. Los ojos de Shinsou estaban cerrados, y parecía que estaba dormido. El resto de sus compañeros de clase se aferraban el uno al otro para que no se cayeran en el aire. La mayoría de ellos se reían. Midoriya estaba sudando, pero no parecía forzado._]

.

blueowl-owlblue:

hay mucho que hacer aquí

.

invisiblegiiirl:

es fuerte[1]

.

theunenamed:

¡Mira a esos niños con rostros de bebé! ¿De dónde sacaste esta foto?

.

strigineserpent:

del no oficial Instagram de la clase 3-a. fue fundado por charge bolt y pinky después del festival deportivo en su primer año. ya no se actualiza mucho, pero la historia sigue ahí y todas las fotos y videos antiguos son Oro

12,530 notas

Etiquetado: #a veces actualizan si se juntan de nuevo #pero por lo demás la cuenta es bastante silenciosa #aun así #las fotos de la preparatoria me dan vida #héroes #clase 3-a

.

* * *

.

TRANSCRIPCIÓN DEL SHOW DE EARPHONE JACK.

[…]

EARPHONE JACK: Bienvenido de nuevo, oyentes. Apenas han pasado de las 11PM, pero estén atentos: tenemos una estrella invitada en el estudio con nosotros esta noche. La muy talentosa, muy hermosa, muy encantadora—

CREATI: Para.

EARPHNE JACK: La Héroe de Todo, Creati.

CREATI: Me avergüenzas.

EARPHONE JACK: Estoy dando crédito a donde se debe el crédito. Ahora, esta no es tu primera ve en el programa, ¿verdad?

CREATI: Fue tu primera invitada, hace años. Estaba tan nerviosa. Pensé que iba a vomitar.

EARPHONE JACK: Cuanto estábamos en la televisión en vivo para el festival deportivo en UA estabas bien, ¿Pero pensabas que la radio era difícil?

CREATI: No es eso. Quería que tu programa de radio fuera un éxito. No quería arruinarte nada.

EARPHONE JACK: Esta es la razón por la que tienes esa buena introducción. Mis otros entrevistados no son tan atentos y—está bien, mi jefe me está indicando que deje de flirtear y comience con las preguntas adecuadas de la entrevista.

[CREATI se ríe]

EARPHONE JACK: Vale, entonces el villano atacó la semana pasado—te uniste a Sugar Rush para rescatar a los civiles atrapados de una manera poco convencional. ¿Puedes guiarnos a través de tu proceso de pensamiento allí?

.

* * *

.

Era costumbre levantarse con el sol, incluso en sus días libres.

Midoriya corrió alrededor de la sala de estar buscando su protector bucal e inhalando unas tostadas simples, por lo que Todoroki recogió a Barkugou[2] y se dirigió al balcón. El perro estaba feliz de acurrucarse en su regazo y dormir. Todoroki pasó sus dedos por el pelaje de Barkugou ociosamente, observando el pálido amaneces y escuchar a Midoriya buscar su billetera y las llaves de la casa.

Barkugou resopló en su sueño y se puso de costado, sus patas presionando el estómago de Todoroki. El viento suave perturbaba las campanillas de viento que colgaban en la puerta. Cerró los ojos e inhaló. Exhaló.

La puerta se abrió, y Midoriya asomó la cabeza. Su mochila sobre su hombro, y sostenía una taza de té humeante.

—Hey –dijo Midoriya, su voz tranquila como las campanas de viento titilantes. Le entregó el té a Todoroki, quien lo tomó y sopló.

Midoriya se agachó frente a él. La voluminosa armadura de su traje ocupaba demasiado espacio en el estrecho balcón, pero Todoroki se inclinó hacia el espacio de Midoriya. Sus labios se rozaron.

— ¿Todo bien? –dijo Midoriya.

—Mejor que nunca.

—Bueno. Pensé que pasarías aquí pensativo tu día libre.

—Al contrario –Todoroki jugueteó con su taza de té. Las declaraciones vulnerables eran difíciles para él, incluso después de todos estos años. —Simplemente me golpeó, por alguna razón. Que estoy aquí contigo. Nunca pensé que llegaría a este punto, ni que me sentiría tan feliz, o me sentiría a salvo.

Midoriya se puso de pie y miró a Todoroki, con los pantalones de pijama y el suéter de Midoriya, con los ronquidos de Barkugou en el regazo y la salida del sol sobre su rostro relajado. Midoriya se agachó para plantar besos a lo largo de la línea del cabello de Todoroki.

—Yo tampoco –admitió Midoriya. —No es una mala realización, ¿Verdad? ¿Estarás bien solo?

—Estoy bien. Deberías irte antes de que llegues tarde.

Midoriya colocó un último beso en la nariz de Todoroki y rascó a Barkugou detrás de la oreja antes de enderezarse.

—Te veré después del trabajo. Te amo.

—También te amo –dijo Todoroki. —Cuídate.

.

* * *

.

[Miniatura: _Dos adolescentes con el uniforme de deportes de la UA estaban en lados opuestos de la arena. Uno estaba notablemente ensangrentado e iluminado con electricidad verde. El otro estaba cubierto en escarcha. La cámara estaba lo suficientemente cerca para mostrar sus expresiones feroces._]

Clase 1-A Todoroki Vs Midoriya – Festival Deportivo de UA 2xxx

5,058,106 vistas

14,042 comentarios

**Drillbeeautomaton – hace 3 años  
**Recuerdo ver esto en la televisión en vivo y estar tan angustiado. seguí pensando que el niño pecoso iba a romper todos los huesos de su cuerpo en la televisión nacional. pensé que estaba haciéndolo para morir. ahora estoy viendo esto 7 años después y EL CHICO PECOSO ES DEKU?  
5k likes  
Ocultar respuestas^

**yallmight – hace 3 años  
**DEKU TU IDIOTA

**xelayy – hace 3 años  
**Estoy demandando por angustia emocional  
210 likes

**sophistryandsophisms – hace 3 años  
**deberíamos haber sabido que era él para ser honestos

**distortedecho – hace 9 meses  
**¿Por qué Polarise no usa su lado de fuego hasta el final? ¿Por qué Deku está tan golpeado? ¿Por qué esta pareja pelea el uno contra el otro? ESTOY TAN PERDIDA  
2.1 likes  
Ocultar respuestas^

**pressssentmic – hace 8 meses  
**Estoy súper pedido también

**subbercharged – hace 7 meses  
**Para ser justos, solo se conocieron unas semanas antes de esto. Y son adolescentes, ¿Tal vez esto es la versión heroica de coqueteo?  
300 likes

**flowersmakeitreal – hace 5 meses  
**soy kinkshaming[3]  
1k likes

**intearsaboutrobots – hace 8 meses  
**Polarise ha mencionado que Deku fue el único que lo hizo 'ver sus poderes como son' y Deku dijo que el festival deportivo era 'la primera vez que realmente se vieron', así que supongo que este fue el comienzo de algo hermoso  
2k likes

.

* * *

.

Cuestionario: ¿Qué Héroe Pro eres?

Conseguiste: Ingenium

[Gif: _Iida está entre dos villanos y una multitud de civiles. Sus motores estaban humeando, pero sus hombros estaban cuadrados. Estaba inquebrantable._]

Siempre sigues las reglas y menosprecias a las personas que las rompen. Eres serio, y un líder, y la gente suele admirarte (y probablemente fuiste presidente de la clase en la escuela). Eres leal a tus amigos y has sido descrito como un poco mamá gallina cuando se trata de su salud. También se te conoce por hablar con tus manos.

¿Sabías que puedes registrarte para obtener una cuenta de la Comunidad BuzzFeed y crear tus propias publicaciones de BuuFeed? ¡Comienza aquí!

.

* * *

.

Bakugou se despertó con un sobresalto. Extendió la mano, buscando a Kirishima, pero solo encontró aire vacío. Su corazón latió con fuerza en su pecho, y tuvo que tragar un par de veces, con la boca seca.

— ¿Kacchan?

Midoriya salió a la sala y se sentó en el borde de la mesa de café. Se había limpiado el hollín y el sudor, pero su rostro estaba lleno de cortes, algunos más grandes que los otros. Su antebrazo estaba envuelto en vendas, la piel alrededor de su muñeca morada.

—Vuelve a dormir –dijo Bakugou. Su voz era áspera y no sabía si era por dormir o por el esfuerzo de la pelea del día anterior. Sabía, al menos, que si hubiera gritado en sueños otra ve, Midoriya estaría más frenético.

Midoriya inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y silbó. Un momento después, Barkugou se movió atravesó de la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio y corrió, las uñas golpeando el suelo de madera dura. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Bakugou levantó al perro y lo sostuvo contra su pecho. Barkugou le lamió la barbilla.

—Cabrón –le dijo Bakugou al perro. Barkugou agitó su cola y lo lamió de nuevo.

Se sentaron allí por un tiempo. Barkugou se quedó en el pecho Bakugou. Ambos acariciaron al perro y esperaron a que la respiración de Bakugou se equilibrara. La noche estaba en silencio. A Midoriya no le gustaba hacer alarde de su riqueza adquirida, pero Todoroki y él adoraban la vista de la ciudad visible a través de los amplios ventanales, y su pent-house era lo suficientemente alto como para que los sonidos del tráfico de debajo fueran un zumbido distante.

Eventualmente, Bakugou suspiró y se encontró con los ojos de Midoriya.

—Fue Kamino Ward está vez –dijo Bakugou. —Estaba encadenado en la chiza de mierda de los villanos, y entonces entraste. No All Might. Tú.

Midoriya le prestó toda su atención a Bakugou. Barkugou resopló con impaciencia y se hundió en el lado más cálido de Bakugou.

—Toshinori está bien –dijo Midoriya. —La cosecha de este año está llegando—lo veremos entonces.

—Ese no es el jodido punto –gruñó Bakugou, con el filo de su juventud arrastrándose en su voz. Midoriya esperó sin pestañear y esperó a que Bakugou respirara, para recuperarse. Bakugou no necesitaba esconderse detrás de la ira la mayor parte del tiempo. Había crecido más allá de eso.

—Iría por ti –dijo Midoriya. —Si alguien consiguiera atraparte, no me detendría hasta que—

— ¿Eres estúpido? –Bakugou le dio una patada ligera. —Yo sé que podrías. He sabido eso desde que teníamos cuatro años, que siempre estarás allí, corriendo para ver cómo estoy.

Midoriya asintió, y compartieron otro minuto de silencio. Bakugou se encogió de hombros y se concentró en el pelaje de Barkugou, un rubio oscuro en la tenue noche.

—En mi sueño –comenzó Bakugou —, ganaste, tal como lo hizo All Might. Estabas cubierto de sangre, y pude ver todos los músculos tensos en tu brazo, y entonces… te encogiste, como lo hizo él. Ese fanático de las manos tomó tu fuerza y luego te dejó como un caparazón como—

Bakugou apretó sus manos en puños temblorosos, y Midoriya terminó: —Como All Might.

—Fue una pesadilla de mierda.

— ¿No estarías feliz de ser el Numero Uno finalmente, sin que yo me interpusiera? –dijo Midoriya en un tono ligero. Bakugou lo golpeó en las costillas, y Midoriya se dobló, sin aliento y balbuceando.

—No quiero conseguirlo así –dijo Bakugou. —Eso no una verdadera victoria.

Ambos escucharon el pensamiento posterior: _ya apenas lo quiero_. Midoriya no habría imaginado que Bakugou se acomodaría tan fácilmente en su papel como Número Dos—una figura muy respetada y aterradora en las heroicidades Japonesas, pero no el Símbolo de la Paz, no como Deku. Pero los años habían templado a Bakugou de una manera que Midoriya no habría creído posible cuando era un adolescente.

—No flaquearé –dijo Midoriya. El brillo en sus ojos aquí era el mismo, en la tranquila sala de estar de Midoriya, como cuando estaba frente a los villanos, frente a la prensa y asustados civiles. Diciendo, _puedo hacer esto_. Y entonces Midoriya sonrió, y eso dijo, _está bien, porque estoy aquí y siempre estaré aquí._

Bakugou dejó escapar un suspiro, y dijo sin odio: —Mejor que no, idiota esponjoso.

— ¿Quieres algo de agua?

Bakugou negó con la cabeza y no le dijo a Midoriya que se fuera a la mierda, así que Midoriya no se fue. En cambio, metió las piernas debajo de él y se puso más cómodo en la mesa de café.

—He estado pensando –comenzó Bakugou —, acerca de los niños héroes –Midoriya hizo un sonido de interés en el fondo de su garganta, por lo que Bakugou continuó. —Pasamos por una horrible jodida mierda—mierda que ningún estudiante debería tratar. No estábamos preparados para nada de eso.

—Aizawa nos sacó de eso. Toshinori también lo hizo.

—Sí, lo sé. Ese es mi punto. Sabían un poco de la tormenta de mierda que venía por nosotros, y trataron de prepararnos para ello. Ellos no nos mimaron. Son la razón por la que nos convertimos en— –Bakugou hizo una mano alrededor del apartamento, y Modirya no sabía si estaba señalando el apartamento comprado con el cheque de pago de héroe profesional de Midoriya; o a ambos, los dos héroes de más alto rango en Japón, sentados uno junto a el otro en un momento de tranquila debilidad; o al mundo detrás de las gruesas ventanas, donde sus antiguos compañeros de clase estaban ocupados liderando el mundo a través de este tiempo de paz.

Midoriya se humedeció los labios agrietados.

—Fue terrible, y hay personas a las que me hubiera gustado poder ayudado más, como a Toshinorio, Mirio, a ti…

—Vete a la mierda.

—Pero… no quería ser protegido mientras las personas se lastimaban. No importa que tan joven fuera, todavía quería estar ahí afuera, ayudando.

Bakugou rechinó los dientes.

— ¿Crees que yo no? Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo, Deku.

—Entonces qué—

—Mira, ¿Crees que solo porque nos deshicimos de la Liga de Villanos los niños estarán a salvo? ¿Crees que los jodidos aspirantes cara de bebé de UA saben qué hay ahí afuera? ¿Lo que viene por ellos? No lo saben. Y el próximo niño que atrapen no sea tan duro o afortunado como lo fui yo.

Midoriya tragó saliva.

—Kacchan.

— ¿Quién los va ayudar, huh?

—Estás diciendo… –Midoriya respiró hondo y dijo con resolución. —Serías un maestro maravilloso. Contigo para guiarlos, esos niños estarían bien.

Bakugou se frotó el rostro con una mano. Viéndose, repentinamente, mucho más mayor que veinticinco, pero había una luz determinada en sus ojos que Midoriya no había notado antes. Bakugou ya había notado una decisión.

—Maldita sea –dijo Bakugou, sobre todo para sí mismo.

Midoriya decidió que lo mejor para ellos sería volver a dormir. Señaló al suelo.

— ¿Quieres que duerma aquí?

—Vete a la mierda de vuelta con el pastel de fresas –Bakugou rodó sobre su espalda, colocando a Barkugou a su lado. El perro se acurrucó allí, con la barbilla sobre las costillas de Bakugou. —Me quedo con el perro.

—Eres su favorito, Kacchan –dijo Midoriya alegremente. Bakugi¿ou lo miró con el ceño fruncido, todavía un poco resentido por ellos nombrando a la bola de pelo pegajosa—un Chow Chow rubio, de todas las cosas—con su nombre.

—La próxima vez que me llamen a esta ciudad del asco y deba pasar la noche, dormiré fuera. En un callejón. Sería mejor que quedarse aquí.

—Tenemos muchas habitaciones para huéspedes, podrías haber elegido una de esas…

—Hoy salvé tu trasero de un grupo de villanos de pacotilla. Si no duermo cerca de la puerta, un jodido ladrón entrara, y luego tendré que completar el jodido papeleo interinstitucional.

—Shouto me protegería –dijo Midoriya despreocupadamente, mirando a Bakugou de nuevo. Cuando se quedaba, Bakugou usualmente no tomaba las habitaciones de invitados, quejándose de la peste de los compañeros que habían dormido allí recientemente. Las noches que tomaba el sofá, lo hacía porque estaba a la vista de la puerta y las ventanas—entradas y salidas. —Pero tal vez debería quedarme aquí y hacerle compañía a Barkugou, él podría extrañarme—

Bakugou le arrojó una almohada y Midoriya se apartó del camino.

— ¿Qué parte de 'vete a la mierda' no entendiste?

Midoriya se dirigió a la habitación.

—Estaré aquí por la mañana, y la siguiente, y la mañana siguiente. Lo prometo.

—Lo que sea. Buenas noches, Deku.

—Buenas noches, Kacchan.

.

* * *

.

minimini-me ha reblogueado esto desde the-girl-with-quirks

dekudekite:

vale, algunos de ustedes se han estado confundiendo sobre la clase de tercer año de la clase 3-a en ua, así que estoy aquí para explicárselo. abróchense el cinturón, niños. esto es un maldito paseo salvaje.

x - a partir del tercer año – la clase 3-a es relativamente conocida, pero no tan famosa como los profesionales. (esto cambiará para fin de año)

x - la liga de villanos ha ido creciendo en fuerza. manejan pequeños ataques durante el verano y el primer semestre – la mayoría se contienen y se tratan rápidamente.

x - primer semestre: el festival deportivo. parte de la 3-a está notablemente ausente debido a los ataques de villanos. la gente nota que el festival deportivo en su conjunto es más moderado de lo habitual.

x - 'los ataques de julio' – el 6 de julio, la liga de villanos lanzó cinco ataques diferentes alrededor de musutafu a lo largo del día, todos en niveles crecientes de severidad, para incitar el pánico y alejar a los héroes entre sí. Numerosas baja incluyendo varios héroes profesionales (fuente: x). en el caos, es la clase 3-a la que lidera el contraataque y, finalmente, vencen a la liga de villanos.

x - toda la clase (+ otros pros) luchan en el centro de atención, pero para explicárselo rápidamente para todos ustedes:

x - charge bolt, prince charming y pink defendieron del centro comercial del distrito kiyashi (fuente: x, x)

x - la escuela primaria shigeo protegida por cellopane y red riot (fuente: x, x)

x - tailman, sugar rush y invisible girl defendieron el banco postal de japon (fuente: x)

x - polarise y mind blank protegieron la ua (fuente: x, x, x)

x - ingenium, creati y earphone jack protegieron el centro de musutafu (fuente: x, x)

x - uravity, trukuyomi y froppy manejaron esfueros de rescate tripulados (fuente: x, x)

x - deku y detonation lanzaron un ataque contra individuos dentro de la liga (fuente: x, x, x)

x - deku se enfrentó al líder de la liga, shigaraki tomura, uno a uno y finalmente derribo la liga (fuente: x, x, x, x)

x - puedes leer este post para un desglose mucho más detallado sobre los ataques de julio

x - a raíz de los ataques de julio, Japón estaba recuperándose de la destrucción, deku dio un paso adelante para tratar de calmar a la gente en una conferencia de prensa (fuente: x, x). esta también es la primera vez que las personas comienzan a referirse a él como un 'pilar en crecimiento' y 'el futuro símbolo de la paz'

x - la clase 3-a ayudó en la limpieza de los ataques de julio

x - a pesar de ser tan famosa como muchos profesionales, la clase 3-a tiene que volver a la escuela

x - a pesar de los ataques de julio el festival cultural avanza. esta decisión recibe una cantidad de contragolpes (fuente: x)

x - la clase 3-a, ocupada con labores de limpieza/tiempo de paz, se unen con la clase 1-b para el festival cultural y anunciaron que todas las ganancias se destinarían a la reconstrucción de musutafu

x - (eligieron hacer un café maid/mayordomos. La 1-b hizo todos los disfraces/accesorios - la parte que consumía mucho tiempo – mientras la 3-a esperaban los clientes ese mismo día. por favor, miren estas increíbles fotos de instagram ((x, x, x)) y especialmente ESTA ((x)) de detonation en disfraz de maid)

x - deku cumple 18! esto provocó discusiones sobre si los héroes con licencia que todavía asisten a la escuela podrían incluirse en las clasificaciones oficiales.

x - clasificación realizada. la clase 3-a no incluida a pesar de que los expertos especulaban que muchos de ellos habrían entrado en los 50 primeros (si no los 20 o 10 primeros) (fuente: x, x, x)

x - la fragmentada liga de villanos intenta encender el pánico pero son arrestados (fuente: x)

x - la clase 3-a está ajetreada estudiando para los exámenes finales (miren a estos pobres niños estresados, fuente: x)

x - la clase 3-a toma los exámenes finales!

x - la clase 3-a se gradúa! (fuente: x, x, x, x, x)

.

justabackgroundcharacter:

Mierda. Y pensé que MI último año en la escuela fue estresante…

.

book-slapper:

Algunas personas tampoco saben sobre el aumento de los villanos en los años previos a estos (inmediatamente después de All-Might). Como si esto no viniera de la nada. Este fue el punto culminante después de tres años de creciente temor y actividad criminal. La clase 3-A pasó a tener la peor parte.

.

the-girl-with-quirks:

POR QUÉ NUNCA HABÍA VISTO A DETONATION EN TRAJE DE MAID ANTES FFFFF

10,852 notas

Etiquetas: #texto pesado #héroes #clase 3-a #queue

.

* * *

.

Cuestionario: ¿Qué Héroe Pro eres?

Conseguiste: Froppy

[Gif: _Asui en cuclillas sobre un barco abandonado, con los ojos vagando sobre la inundación, en busca de civiles varados. Su largo cabello ondeaba detrás de ella, y había algo excepcionalmente sobre ella, como si nada pudiera moverla de este lugar, en este momento, en busca de personas que necesitaban su ayuda.]_

Eres muy honesto, y si bien esto significa que a veces puedes parecer demasiado contundente, también eres muy libre con los elogios y consejos. Eres valiente y tienes la habilidad de rescatar a las personas, especialmente porque eres difícil de poner nerviosa.

¿Sabías que puedes registrarte para obtener una cuenta de la Comunidad BuzzFeed y crear tus propias publicaciones de BuuFeed? ¡Comienza aquí!

.

* * *

.

4) Nuevas Actualizaciones en _Héroes_

Hace 3hrs

Los Héroes Froppy y Uravity aceptan el premio humanitario por los labores de rescate en las inundaciones de Fukuoka

Hace 10hrs

Los Héroes reprenden las afirmaciones de que Detonation no es apto para para el papel de docente

Hace 1día

Detonation acepta la posición de docente en la UA en medio de críticas

Hace 2días

Tres meses para el aniversario de la Clase 3-A, todavía no se sabe nada sobre la celebración oficial

.

* * *

.

La finca de Toshinori estaba a 10 minutos a pie fuera de un pueblo rural. Era privado, rodeado de tierra vacía y sombreado por bosque. Midoriya abrió la pequeña puerta y entró al jardín delantero. Paso por el intento de Toshinori de un huerto. Las calabazas eran de un verde enfermo y del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol, enredaderas enrolladas alrededor de la tierra empapadas. Las plantas de tomare estaban marchitas y con hojas amarillas. La col estaba salpicada de agujeros; Toshinori debía haber estado luchando contra una infestación de escarabajos.

La casa de campo de una sola planta tenía un diseño occidental, con ladrillos amarillos resistentes y tejas blancas. En su interior había un sistema de calefacción y refrigeración de última generación. (Toshinori había mencionado el impacto del clima en sus huesos y al día siguiente el sistema instaló).

Midoriya abrió la puerta principal sin llave y se abrió paso a través de la casa. En los mostradores de la cocina estaba la prueba de que no era la primera persona aquí; jarras de jugo de frutas y tazas estaban acumuladas en el fregadero. Estaba seguro de que, si abría la nevera, encontraría un plato de sándwiches y mini pasteles preparados con anterioridad y con diferentes estados de comestibilidad. Toshinori siempre hacía comida en preparación de ellos yendo, y sabía que Toshinori estaba intentando hornear. Estaba enviándole correos a Inko sobre su progreso. Inko le había enviado con cariño las fotos de pastelitos ennegrecidos y pegajosos a Midoriya.

Midoriya salió por la puerta trasera. Los parches de flore se veían mejor que los vegetales. Creciendo en gruesos manojos de color, serpenteando a lo largo del camino de roca y dando vueltas por la casa. La hierba estaba creciendo, notó. Esos malditos escarabajos.

Fue un corto paseo hasta el huerto. 'Huerto' era probablemente un término fuerte para la docena de manzanos que creían salvajemente en la parte posterior de la casa de Toshinori. Los árboles parecían sanos. Toshinori estaba parado debajo del árbol más grande con una jarra de agua helada, usando un sombrero de ala ancha. Dejó la jarra cuando vio a Midoriya y se acercó a recibirlo.

Ambos intentaron ganar el abrazo, pero Midoriya ganó la pelea, incluso si Toshinori todavía era mucho más alto que él. Levantó a su mentor sobre sus pies.

— ¡Hey! .gritó Bakugou del otro lado del huerto. —No lo rompas, idiota.

Midoriya bajó a Toshinori.

—Lo siento, llego tarde.

—Entiendo. Sé que estás ocupado protegiendo a Japón –Toshinori puso una mano en la parte superior de la cabeza de Midoriya, y se sintió de nuevo de quince años. No era un mal sentimiento. —Es bueno verte, mi chico.

Midoriya recogió varios cubos, colocando las asas en el hueco de su brazo. Toshinori le hizo ponerse un sombrero y protector solar. Entonces, Midoriya encontró el árbol con manzanas y subió la escalera.

Bakugou ya estaba allí arriba, sentado en la rama más gruesa. Tenía un cubo lleno, y estaba ocupado llenando un segundo. Debajo de su gorra de béisbol, Midoriya podía decir que su corte había sido recién hecho.

—Buenas –Midoriya saludó mientras se disponía a recoger manzanas y dejarlas caer en sus cubos.

—Es después de mediodía –dijo Bakugou con desaprobación.

Midoriya se encogió de hombros.

—Hammerhead estaba tratando de hacer añicos el CBD.

—Podrías haber derribado a ese zoquete sin sudar. ¿Qué pasó?

—Procesamiento policial –dijo Midoriya, y Bakugou hizo un sonido de conmiseración en el fondo de su garganta. La perdición de la existencia de todos los héroes: el papeleo. —Estaba fuera de servicio, así que no tenía ningún ayudante para ayudarlo a ir más rápido.

—Sero todavía está acaparando a Red-Herring –dijo Bakugou. —No quiere que ella sepa que estoy interesado en tomarla como ayudante, porque sabe que soy la mejor opción y que ella no podrá resistirse.

—Todavía es una estudiante, Kacchan. Él no quiere que ella se traumatice tan rápido.

Bakugou le lanzó una manzana.

—Felicidades por la posición de maestro, por cierto. No escuches a la prensa. Estoy seguro de que lo harás maravillosamente.

Bakugou se frotó el rostro con una mano. Había una mancha de protector solar en su nariz, donde no había logrado frotarse todo sobre su piel.

— ¿Cuándo escucho lo que tiene que decir esos cabrones?

—Supongo que no puedes tomar a Red-Herring como ayudante ahora. Podrías terminar enseñándole.

—Maldita sea. No había pensado en eso.

Charlaron mientras llenaban sus cubos. Al cabo de un rato, Bakugou dijo: —El viejo se ve bien.

Midoriya miró a través de las ramas, Toshinori estaba en la base de otro árbol, sirviéndole vasos de agua a Asui y Uraraka, y felicitándolas por su próximo premio. Estaba sonriendo.

—Es un bien día –dijo Midoriya. —No pude ver su silla de ruedas cenado entré.

Bakugou negó.

—No quise decir físicamente. No está estresado. Cuando pregunta sobre nuestros casos, solo pregunta, no porque esté siendo obsesionado y se sienta inútil de nuevo –Midoriya dejó de recoger manzanas y le prestó toda su atención a Bakugou. Su amigo de la infancia le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos fijos en el borde desgastado de su gorra. —Él nos confió el mundo. Lo hizo hace años, pero ahora, finalmente ha aceptado eso.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, pensando en eso y observando cómo Asui sacaba un escarabajo de la coleta de Uraraka y Toshinori se reía de la expresión de ella.

—Se acerca el décimo aniversario –dijo Midoriya de la nada. —Deberíamos tenerlo aquí.

Hubo un _bang_ en la parte inferior del árbol, y entonces Kirishima estaba allí, aferrándose a una rama, con las piernas colgando, riendo. Su cabello estaba hacia atrás con una bandana.

—Joven Kirishima –llamó Toshinori —, ¡Ponte un sombrero!

Bakugou levantó a Kirishima, así estaba sentado en la rama en lugar de colgar como una lapa, Kirishima agitó su sombrero en el aire y luego se lo puso.

— ¡Sí, señor!

Toshinori hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y fue a saludar a Ojiro, que acababa de llegar.

—Entonces –dijo Kirishima, robando un cubo de Midoriya y comenzando a llenarlo con manzanas —, ¿De qué estamos hablando?

—El décimo aniversario –dijo Midoriya. —Estábamos pensando en tenerlo aquí. A Toshinori le gustaría eso. Le gusta vernos todos juntos.

Se profundizaron planes sobre el aniversario. Bakugou se fue para dejar los cubos llenos y traer vacíos para todos. Cuando regresó, Midoriya estaba hablando acerca de cómo crecían los manzanos.

—Toshinori no puede hacer gran parte del mantenimiento de los huertos por sí mismo –dijo Midoriya —, tal vez debería—

Bakugou lo apuñalo con un dedo.

—Vete a la mierda. Deja de preocuparte.

—Bakugou poda los manzanos todos los años en otoño, justo antes de que comience el invierno –dijo Kirishima. —A veces Sero y yo ayudamos si podemos tener tiempo libre.

La clase se coordinaba cuando podía. Con sus apretadas agendas y su amor por Toshinori, trabajaron juntos para crear algo hermoso para su mentor, independientemente de cómo él insistió en que no necesitaba que se esforzaran.

Después de cuidar de Japón durante casi cincuenta años, Toshinori merecía ser atendido. Había algo muy acertado en el hecho de que la próxima generación de héroes cuidaría del ex Símbolo de la Paz.

Sato llegó con unos shorts kaki y un molde de pastel, sosteniéndolo para mostrar el producto horneado. Kirishima gritó y saltó del árbol, rodando para disminuir el impacto, Bakugou gritó detrás de él: — ¡Cuida tu tobillo, idiota! ¡Todavía esta sanando!

— ¡Lo siento, cariño!

Bakugou gruñó por lo bajo, y Midoriya escondió su sonrisa detrás de un cubo de manzanas.

.

* * *

.

syrenian ha reblogueado de thefierydagger

[Gif 1: _Deku se lanza en el aire, con energía verde crepitando sobre él y golpea el costado de un edificio abandonado, creando una explosión de ladrillos, cemento y polvo del otro lado. El edificio comienza a derrumbarse sobre sí mismo._]

[Gif 2: _Deku corre para encontrarse con Uravity y tropieza con el asfalto desigual. Uravity lo atrapa antes de que pudiera aterrizar sobre su rostro._]

[Gif 3: _Deku detrás de un podio, varias docenas de cámaras apuntaban hacia él. Su rostro estaba lleno de cortes gruesos y moretones amarillos._]

[Gif 4: _Deku, con la cara roja detrás de su máscara protectora, agitado mientras un reportero demasiado entusiasta entrega un cumplido tras otro. Deku tartamudea tanto que apenas si puede ser entendido._]

[Gif 5: _Deku está rodeado de un anillo de héroes profesionales. Está tranquilo y con los ojos brillantes al repasar el plan de batalla para rescatar a los rehenes del banco detrás de ellos._]

[Gif 6: _Deku salta hacia un héroe novato y su compañero. Hace una reverencia y les pide sus autógrafos. Los dos palidecen y miran a Deku como si estuvieran presenciando su propia muerte._]

thefierydagger:

Dos versiones de Deku / parte [6/?] del set de gifs de la Clase 3-A

.

syrenian:

todavía me estoy riendo de ese último gif. deku casualmente fanboyeando sobre goldfinger y mini-me nunca será no gracioso. se ve como si sus almas ascendieran

deku, no puedes HACERLE ESO a los héroes bebes. eres el número uno. _vas a matarlos_

11,339 notas

Etiquetado: #héroes #protéjanlo #sé que es el héroe más poderoso en Japón #y probablemente podrían lanzarme al sol #pero protéjanlo

.

* * *

.

Creati officialcreati  
La sexualización de los héroes femeninos nos impide activamente hacer nuestro trabajo. Los héroes femeninos no solo están sometidas a un escrutinio más estricto de cómo nos vemos (1/7)

Creati officialcreati  
mientras trabajamos, pero también somos cuestionadas sobre cada elección de vestuario que hacemos. Trajes de héroes 'sexy' son constrictivos y pueden (2/7)

Creati officialcreati  
estorbar en el camino de salvar vidas. Es contraproducente y peligroso. Los héroes están ahí para proteger, no para ser sexy y lindo. (3/7)

Creati officialcreati  
Nuestros cuerpos no están ahí para entretenerte. Mi cuerpo no le pertenece a nadie más que a mí misma. No soy un modelo. Soy un héroe. (4/7)

Creati officialcreati  
La gente puede entender por qué Deku se lastima regularmente en el trabajo, porque su cuerpo es un vehículo que lo ayuda a salvar vidas, pero cuando las mujeres quieren usar (5/7)

Creati officialcreati  
una armadura de cuerpo completo o incluso PANTALONES, de repente hay un problema. La objetivación de los héroes femeninos es peligrosa para nosotras y el público en general. (6/7)

Creati officialcreati  
necesita parar. (7/7) #sítodosloshéroes

.

* * *

.

Para: midoriya-inko  
De: allrightallmight  
Asunto: Re: Re: ¡AYUDA! Hornear es más difícil que luchar contra supervillanos

Inko,

¡Gracias por los libros de recetas! Los recibí por correo hace unos días. Me gustó especialmente el de dulces saludables. Desafortunadamente, no soy muy bueno cocinando. Viví durante casi cincuenta años como un héroe profesional y un soltero—ninguno muy propicio para aprender habilidades prácticas como cocinar. Viví entre un montón de comidas pre-compradas y ramen. Afortunadamente, los jóvenes Izuku y Shouto se tienen el uno al otro, y a ti, para evitar que sigan ese mismo camino anodino.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, le he cogido el truco a los scones de limón y a los bizcochos. La Sra. Sugawara me dio algunos buenos consejos. La gente de la ciudad cree que mis habilidades abismales de cocina son divertidas. Pasaron años viéndome luchar contra villanos sin sudar, pero las recetas básicas de postres me están causando mucho dolor. Pero estoy mejorando, constantemente.

Mis antiguos alumnos han estado muy ansiosos por comer todo lo que hago, sin importar cuán terrible o quemado haya resultado. El Joven Kirishima no escuchó mis inquietudes y se llevó a casa un lote de scones duros como una roca. Aparentemente, Bakugou y él 'lo prefieren crujiente', pero sé que estaban tratando de evitar herir mis sentimientos. Izuku ha estado especialmente emocionado de comer mi cocina. Su sonrisa todavía es cegadora, incluso cuando come eclairs ennegrecidos. Duele mirarlo, a veces, por lo joven y brillante que es.

Suficiente sobre mí. ¿Cómo está el trabajo? Me alegra saber que en tu guardería se han dado cuenta de lo mucho que te pareces a Izuku. Estoy seguro de que puedes convencerlo de que se pase una tarde. Es muy bueno con los niños. ¿Tal vez tengamos nietos en el futuro? Deberíamos empezar a lanzar indirectas.

Como siempre, mi hogar está abierto para ti, y esperó tu próximo email.

Tuyo,

Yagi Toshinori.

.

* * *

.

Todoroki miró fijamente la pantalla de su teléfono. Uraraka estaba sentada en una pila de almohadas del otro lado de la mesa de café. Ella notó su ceño fruncido y preguntó: — ¿Qué pasa?

—Aoyama me acaba de enviar un mensaje.

—No sabía que ustedes dos eran cercanos.

—No los somos.

Asui rodeó la torre de Jenga, precariamente equilibrada en la mesa de café, y miró su teléfono con ojos entrecerrados. Ella leyó el texto, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿Quiere que modeles su nueva línea de ropa?

—Aparentemente –el ceño fruncido de Todoroki se profundizo. —No entiendo por qué.

Uraraka se echó a reír, e Iida agitó una mano en el aire.

— ¡Uraraka es de mala educación reírse! Puede ser inconsciente a convencionalmente atractivo que es, pero es nuestro deber como sus amigos más cercanos asegurarle que es digno de la posición y que haría excelente trabajo –Iida se dirigió a Todoroki y le informó con solemnidad. —Eres digno de esta posición y, de hecho, harías un excelente trabajo.

—Lo siento, lo siento –dijo Uraraka, sofocando su risa con una mano. —No me estoy riendo de eso. Estaba imaginándote con la ropa de Aoyama.

Blusas con vuelos y capas brillantes vivieron a su mente inmediatamente, y Todoroki se estremeció. Había acompañado a Midoriya al debut de moda de Aoyama hace varios años. Había odiado todos y cada uno de los objetos que desfilaron ante él. Los abrigos de cuello alto de almidón con diamantes de imitación; las camisas de cuello en v que se sumergían casi hasta el ombligo de la modelo; las mangas con volantes; las capas relucientes y las botas rizadas—Todoroki se estremeció de nuevo. Había una razón por la que su traje de héroe era un overol.

—Pagaría por ver eso –dijo Asui. —No encajaría con tu personalidad. Te verías ridículo.

—Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Todoroki.

Midoriya eligió ese momento para regresar de la cocina con chocolate caliente. Le entregó una taza a cada uno de ellos.

— ¿De estamos hablando?

Todoroki le mostró el teléfono, y la mueca de Midoriya puso a Uraraka a reírse de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué me lo pediría? –dijo Todoroki. Estirando su mano para tocar la mitad cicatrizada de su rostro, pero Midoriya lo tomo de la muñeca antes de que pudiera y le besó la piel oscura debajo del ojo.

—Porque eres hermoso –le dijo Midoriya, y colocó otro beso sobre su párpado cicatrizado. Midoriya retrocedió y, sorprendido, les lanzó una mirada a sus amigos, como si se estuviera dando cuenta por primera vez de que no estaban solos. Le sonrieron con indulgencia a los dos. Midoriya se puso de pie. —Yo—Yo—yo tengo que ir por el la tarta de queso.

Midoriya corrió de vuelta a la cocina con el rostro rojo.

—Hemos tenido una noche de juegos quincenales desde que éramos adolescentes dijo Iida —, y ustedes dos han estado saliendo abiertamente casi todo el tiempo, así que, ¿Por qué todavía se avergüenzan de esas demostraciones tan conmovedoras?

—Es parte de su encanto –dijo Uraraka. Ella tomó un sorbo de su chocolate caliente. Tenía un bigote de leche, y crema batida sobre su mejilla derecha. Asui estiró un mano para limpiarlo con su pulgar, y luego se lo metió en la boca.

—Y ustedes no se ven afectadas –dijo Iida.

Uraraka sonrió.

—Soy mucho más fuerte que Deku.

Midoriya regresó con la tarta de queso cortada en trozos gruesos, justo a tiempo para captar su comentario. Dejó una pieza junto a la torre de Jenga y se dejó caer de lado sobre la almohada, metiendo sus pies bajo las piernas de Todoroki.

—Eso podrías ser cierto –le dijo a Uraraka —, pero no hay forma de que me ganes en el Jenga.

.

* * *

.

Transferencia de Poder: El Ascenso de la Clase 3-A

por Hirai Akiko

Tabla de Contenidos

Introducción _2_

i. El Símbolo de la Paz: El Impacto de All Might en la clase 3-A _8_  
_Crecer en una Era de Paz  
Un Punto de mira en la Clase 3-A  
Un Sucesor Surge_

ii. La Liga de Villanos: Una Profecía Autocumplida _25  
Una Lista de Ataques  
Trauma, Fuerza, y Experiencia]  
El Ataque Final: El Ascenso de Deku_

iii. Dos Caras de la Misma Moneda: Deku y Detonation _49  
Moral, Motivación y Comparación  
El Papel de la Amistad en el Campo de Batalla_

iv. Del Carbón al Diamante: El Papel de la Presión en la Formación de los Jóvenes Héroes _63  
Plus Ultra: Festivales Deportivos, Riesgos de Seguridad, y la Prensa  
El fin de una Era: La Caída de All Might  
El Ascenso de los Villano y Pánico Público  
La Necesidad de los Líderes_

Conclusión _84_

Introducción

Si te acercas a cualquier niño en la calle y le preguntas educadamente cuál es su carrera soñada, lo más probable es que tuviera la misma respuesta en todo momento: heroísmo.

Heroísmo es una carrera altamente competitiva y estresante en la actualizas, con una tasa de éxito notoriamente baja. Es por eso que, cuando una clase de veinte ingresó a la UA y emergió en menos de tres años como los héroes más nuevos y brillantes de Japón, la nación quedó inmediatamente atrapada. Una tasa de éxito del 100%—aparte de Mineta Minoru que fue expulsado al final de su primer año y remplazado por Shinsou Hitoshi (Mind Blank) al comienzo de su segundo—no tuvo precedentes. Una clase que no tiene uno, sino seis héroes en los 10 mejores es igualmente nunca vista. La Clase 3-A mostró al mundo que eran un grupo determinado de jóvenes héroes decididos a sacar a Japón de una guerra a una era de paz renovada.

En este documento, estaré deconstruyendo los eventos y las rones detrás del éxito de la Clase 3-A.

.

* * *

.

Nombre del Grupo: los ángeles de Aizawa

earphone jack: estamos aquí. dónde están todos?

creati: ¡Kyouka y yo estamos en el bar!

cellophane: dios quisiera que fuera yo

detonation: qué diablos acabo de decir sobre permanecer fuera de la conversación?

cellophane: tengo que irme

earphone jack: preguntaría pero le bakusquad siempre es un poco sospechoso y realmente no me importa

earphone jack: este lugar está lleno de arrogante gente a la moda. mátame.

creati: ¿Hay alguien más aquí?

deku: estamos aquí! ya sentados

uravity: las veo chicas! ambas se ven muy bien! :'))

ingenium: Ya vienen hacia nosotros, Uraraka: ¿Por qué no se los dijiste en la cara?

uravity: quiero que todos en este chat sepan que se ven bien

creati: ¡Oh! ¡Gracias!

deku: ok, entonces uraraka, tsuyu, shouto, iida y ahora jirou y momo están aquí

deku: sé que algunas personas tenía que trabajar pero donde están todos los demás?

earphone jack: ahora estoy doblemente suspicaz del intercambio anterior

creati: Pensé que habías dicho que no te importaba

earphone jack: no me importa

uravity: no, yo también desconfío

tokoyami: aquí. dónde están todos?

deku: al frente, por el escenario

uravity: WOW! tokoyami luciendo muy guapo

ingenium: Admiro tu dedicación a tu estética, Tokoyami.

earphone jack: cuántas capas tienes amigo?

tokoyami: …muchas

polarise: se ve bien

tokoyami: mi más sincero agradecimiento

tail man: por favor, tomen fotos para nosotros que tenemos trabajo

mind blank: paso

mind blank: no quiero ver la moda de aoyama

mind blank: tengo que lidiar con las tragedias reales de mi trabajo diario, no necesito ver más durante el día

earphone jack: brutal

deku: vi algunas previas de esto. creo que aoyama ha hecho un buen trabajo!

deku: puede ser muy a la moda cuando renuncia a su brillo

mind blank: midoriya tu sentido de la moda no es mucho mejor

earphone jack: esto del chico cuyo traje de héroe lo hace parecer un personaje secundario en una película de disotopia de mierda

deku: en realidad el traje de héroe de shinsou está recubierto con bolsas y armas ocultas para que tenga tantas opciones como sea posible al pelear. esto es importante porque no tiene un quirk ofensivo que lo desarme como muchos héroes. capas de kevlar reforzado y su máscara gruesa le brindan protección adicional y los colores oscuros permiten que el sigilo sobresalte mejor a sus oponente y obtenga una respuesta de ellos. y el arnés alrededor de sus muslos es estético, pero también puede ser e

mind blank: …

tail man: alguien detuvo a deku en medio de su murmuro de información

deku: este es Todoroki. confisqué el teléfono de Izuku

mind blank: cabrán, déjalo vomitar información si quiere

mind blank: incluso si es vergonzoso cuando se enfoca en mi

deku: yo también amo cuando lo hace, pero el show de aoyama va a comenzar en un minuto

ingenium: ¡Las luces se atenuaron! ¡Teléfonos abajo, todos!

mind blank: supongo que eso está bien entonces

tail man: diviértanse chicos

deku: nos vemos del otro lado

.

* * *

.

Nombre del Grupo: los ángeles de aizawa

earphone jack: MIERDA

earphone jack: qué CARAJOS aoyama

tail man: todo está bien?

polarise: qué ES esto

earphone jack: princecharming TENGO DEMASIADAS PREGUNTAS

deku: !

uravity: WHOA

tail man: qué paso?

earphone jack: encontramos al bakusquad

mind blank: qué hicieron esta vez

tail man: dónde están?

polarise: en el escenario

tail man: …disculpa

ingenium: Estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes, ¡Pero guarden sus teléfonos durante el show! Es descortés.

earphone jack: me gustaría decir, para que conste, que estoy horrorizada

earphone jack: quien miraría a esos imbéciles y pensaría 'sip. modelo material'

uravity: me gusta! es creativo!

deku: es una curva innovadora de la pasión de aoyama por la heroicidad y la moda. muy genial!

ingenium: Estoy a punto de confiscar teléfonos.

uravity: oops lo siento

deku: perdón iida

earphone jack: guardándolo ahora

.

* * *

.

Aoyama sonrió a sus antiguos compañeros de clase.

— ¿Estaban impresionados? –preguntó, girando. Su largo abrigo purpura se arremolinaba con él imitando su disfraz de héroe. — ¿Estaban deslumbrados? ¿Los cegué con mis bellas creaciones?

Jirou hizo un gesto hacia Kaminari con el pulgar.

—Solo quiero saber por qué contrataste a este idiota.

—Porque soy modelo material –dijo Kaminari.

Jirou lo miró. Rotundamente, respondió: —Claro.

—Hey, ¡Soy lindo!

—Estuvieron satisfactorios –Aoyama permitió. Voló hacia Bakugou y agitó sus manos sobre su atuendo. Bakugou curvó sus labios pero no comenzó a lanzar explosiones. —Pero— ¡Mira esto!

Bakugou se quedó allí, y logró parecer más intimidante que de costumbre. El delineador negro manchaba sus parpados y el puente de su nariz; los tacones gruesos; la camiseta sin mangas de corte bajo que se sumergía en su esternón: y las granadas decorativas alrededor de sus muñecas, brillando como bolas de discoteca, eran una extraña pero hermosa réplica de su traje de héroe.

Kirishima se rió de la expresión apretada de Bakugou. Su propio atuendo—un arnés sobre sus hombros y espalda, guantes largos y botas altas hasta el muslo—era menos desordenado y más rojo brillante que su traje de héroe.

—Se ve como un modelo –Jirou concedió, y luego arrugo la nariz como su la admisión la hubiera lastimado físicamente.

Midoriya rebotó sobre sus talones.

—Es tan inteligente. La forma en que combinaste sus trajes de héroe con la alta moda fue—fue—fue genial. Muchos héroes han sido modelos, pero para convertir los trajes de héroes en una moda consumible, especialmente aquellos como los de Kirishima y Kacchan, y mostrarlos en héroes con poca probabilidad de modelar— ¡Es genial, Aoyama! ¡Muy creativo!

Aoyama se deleitó bajo los elogios de Midoriya. Se pasó el largo cabello por el hombro.

—Por supuesto. Tú entiendes mi visión, Midoriya.

—Todavía no lo entiendo –dijo Jirou. — ¿No se supone que los modelos son atractivos? ¿Pero se lo pediste a Kaminari?

— ¿Por qué somos amigos? –se preguntó Kaminari. Hizo un fuerte sonido de moqueo y se llevó una mano a la boca. Ashido le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Lo hiciste llorar, monstro –dijo Sero. Jirou le enseño el dedo medio. Kaminari pretendió llorar más fuerte. Jirou también le enseño el dedo medio.

—Espera –dijo Bakugou —, ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con poco convencional y que es poco probable de modelar?

—Eres muy guapo –aseguró Kirishima.

Kirishima se inclinó a besarlo, pero Bakugou lo esquivo.

— ¡Estás usando pintalabios, idiota!

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y? Todavía tenemos fotos que hacer. No puedo tener pintalabios en la cara para eso.

—Vanidoso, ¿Tanto? –preguntó Jirou.

Bakugou se erizó.

—Si alguien me contrata para hacer un trabajo, voy a hacer ese jodido trabajo y voy a ser el mejor en eso.

—Él tiene que ser el mejor en todo –dijo Jirou.

Kaminari se frotó el ojo y Aoyama lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—No arruines tu maquillaje.

Kaminari hijo un puchero. Debajo de las luces artificiales, estaba especialmente reluciente. Su resaltador era de un plateado intenso, reluciente como la electricidad cada vez que se encendía. Sus pantalones de un cuero brillante, su chaqueta de cuero recortada y su casco plateado también captaron la luz.

El atuendo de Sero se parecía más a su traje de héroe. Se cambió el casto por un protector bucal naranja como el de Deku, mostrando su largo cabello estilizado en forma de ondas en sus omoplatos.

Ashido admiraba su chal de piel, leotardo reluciente y medias oscuras.

—Odio los tacones –dijo —, pero tengo que decir, ¿Creo que me gusta? Puede que tenga que revisar mi traje original.

—Siempre me gustaste más –le dijo Aoyama.

Todoroki miró sus trajes exagerados y relucientes, los tacones extravagantes y el cabello cardado, y parecía doloroso.

—Su hubiera aceptado estar en tu show, ¿Me vería así?

—Oi, ¿Le ofreciste a él el trabajo? –dijo Bakugou.

Aoyama se encogió de hombro.

—Es muy guapo, y su traje se beneficiaría más de mis habilidades. De verdad, Todoroki, ¿Un overol? ¿Después de todos estos años?

Todoroki estaba en blanco.

—Es cómodo.

—Mon Dieu, ¡No! ¡Es una _farsa_!

.

* * *

.

[Imagen: _Tercer año, festival cultural. Mesas y sillas estaban colocadas alrededor de gimnasio, decoradas con globos y papel de seda de colores. Todoroki estaba en el fondo, sirviendo una mesa llena de chicas adolescentes enamoradas. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y su uniforme de mayordomo le quedaba perfectamente. Yaoyorozu llevaba un largo uniforme de maid a un lado, haciendo asientos adicionales. En primer plano, Ashido y Aoyama arrastraban a un tímido Midoriya a posar para la foto. Ashido llevaba un uniforme de maid con volantes. Aoyama traía un brillante traje de color púrpura y guantes. El uniforme de Midoriya estaba madio puesto; su corbata de lazo estaba torcida y mal atada, la chaqueta de su trae colgaba abierta sobre su cabestrillo derecho y su muñequera izquierda._

_Cortes decoraban sus rostros. Las suturas alcanzaban el cuello de Yaoyorozu. Ashido tenía un ojo morado. Las lesiones de Midoriya eran las peores; el lado derecho de su mandíbula estaba morado, un corte en la barbilla y sus dedos envueltos en vendajes. Pero todos estaban a salvo. Estaban tomándose un día para celebrar una guerra de tres años siendo adolescentes disfrutando de su último festival cultural. La muñequera de Midoriya estaba llena de formas, dibujos y pegatinas. Todos estaban sonriendo._]

uaclase1a  
82,113 likes

¡Por favor, vengan al café conjunto de la Clase 1-B y la Clase 3-A para el Festival Cultural de UA! Todos los ingresos se destinaran a la reconstrucción de áreas afectadas por los Ataques de Julio. Gracias a todos los que han asistido, y gracias a la Clase 1-B por ser tan acogedores y por la peor parte del trabajo detrás de escena, para que la Clase 3-A pueda continuar con los labores por limpiar la ciudad mientras estudian. También me gustaría agradecer a mis compañeros de clase, quienes, a pesar de estar heridos y agotados, trabajaron arduamente que hoy haya sido un éxito. ¡Plus Ultra! #festivalculturalua Do not fret, Midoriya! You did a wonderful job irregardless of your injuries, and everyone was very interested in meeting you, the person who lead the charge against the League of Villains!#clase1b #clase3a #plusultra

Ver los 3,401 comentarios

maximilian-alexander: un profesor escribió esto lmao

pinkalienqueen: BUEN TRABAJO, PRESI

uaclass 1a: pinkalienqueen ¡Gracias, Ashido!

no1smallmight: Lo siento, no pude ser de mucha ayuda, Iida! Mis manos estaban demasiado lesionadas para servir las mesas, pero me lo pasé muy bien tomando órdenes verbalmente y hablando con todos los que asistieron al festival cultural :')

uaclass1a no1smallmight ¡No te preocupes, Midoriya! Hiciste un trabajo maravilloso independientemente de tus lesiones, y todos estaban muy interesados en conocerte, ¡La persona que lidero el cargo contra la Liga de Villanos!

no1smallmight: uaclass1a o/o

.

* * *

.

[Imagen: _Bakugou vestido con un traje de maid. Sus pies estaban abiertos a la altura de sus hombros, una mano en su cintura y otra sostenía una bandeja de postres balanceaba en su cabeza. Su lenguaje corporal y expresión eran desafiantes, casi enojados, pero sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas._]

uaclase1a  
84,901 likes  
sacamos un nombre al azar de un sombrero para ver que estudiante de la clase 3-a tendría que hacer crossdressing durante el día, y ADIVINEN DE QUIEN ES EL NOMBRE QUE SACAMOS deathonation #festivalcultural #tanlindo

Ver los 4,589 comentarios

pinkalienqueen: aaaaa él se ve bien?

chargeboltt: él dijo, "si voy a hacer algo, lo haré mientras eclipso a todos ustedes, estúpidos". Por qué ese tipo tiene que ser tan bueno en todo *sacudiendo la cabeza*

serophane: no fotografiado: Kiri perdiendo silenciosamente su cordura en el fondo lmao

.

* * *

.

oiider ha reblogueado desde officialdeku

iiscreamingbeanii:

por mucho que ame que deku es todavía un nerd de héroes que yo, también soy super paranoica. aparentemente está en muchos de los foros de héroes. se suscribe a revistas de héroes. dijo que asiste a convenciones.

lee fanfiction? revisa su etiqueta en tumblr? _cuánto sabe_

.

steamedbunns:

ese chico absolutamente lee fanfiction

.

oficcicialdeku:

Claro que lo hago!

.

iiscreamingbeanii

_Cuánto has visto_

.

officialdeku:

Todo.

9,701 notas  
Etiquetado: #oh dios #mis fics smut fueron escritos por amor #por AMOR #héroes

.

* * *

.

Kirishima estaba acostumbrado a ser reconocido cuando salía en público. Con su cabello pigmentado, dientes afilados y Bakugou a su lado, era fácil de detectar. A Kirishima no le importaba; era agradable ver el entusiasmo de otras personas, y lo hacía sentir un poco como si le estuviera devolviendo algo a sus fans. A pesar de que Bakugou se quejaba de la mayoría de sus encuentros con los fans y maldecía abiertamente a los más groseros. Kirishima sabía que no lo odiaba tanto como fingía.

Bakugou terminó de patrullar antes de la puesta de sol, y Kirishima no comenzaba el turno nocturno hasta dentro de unas horas, así que salieron a cenar temprano. Bakugou se puso una gorra de béisbol sobre su pelo de punta, pero aparte de eso, ninguno de los dos se molestó en usar disfraces.

Bakugou estaba a la mitad de su cerveza y una historia sobre Kaminari noqueándose a sí mismo con su quirk, cuando una multitud de estudiantes de secundaria se acercó a ellos. No tenían miedo de acercarse a dos héroes profesionales, pero fueron educados acerca de interrumpir su comida, así que Bakugou no les dijo que se fueran a la mierda.

Un chico alto con cabello rosado extendió su cuaderno y se dejó caer en una rápida reverencia.

— ¿Podemos por favor tener sus autógrafos?

Bakugou agarró el cuaderno y garabateó su nombre en letras enormes, dejando apenas espacio suficiente para que Kirishima aplastara su nombre en una esquina. Los otros niños se apresuraron a buscar sus propios cuadernos. Una ronda rápida de autógrafos y otra serie de agradecimientos, y luego los niños se fueron. Podían verlos celebrando a través de la ventana del restaurante, saltando y chocando los cinco.

—Tan jóvenes –dijo Kirishima, colocando una mano sobre su corazón.

—Vete a la mierda –dijo Bakugou. —No eres mucho mayor que ellos.

Kirishima sonrió.

—Fuiste casi educado con ellos.

Bakugou hizo un gesto hacia el restaurante casi vacío. Los estudiantes de secundaria solo los habían notado porque pasaron a saludar a un amigo que trabajaba en las cocinas.

—He aprendido que cuanto antes firmes su mierda, antes te dejaran en paz. Y además, solo son niños.

— ¿Pensé que habías dicho que no éramos mucho mayores que ellos?

—Diez años no es una brecha tan grande, pero importa cuando has pasado lo que hemos pasado –dijo Bakugou, y mientras estaba distraído mirando a los estudiantes de secundaria con una expresión ilegible, casi nostalgia, Kirishima le robó su cerveza.

Bakugou se abalanzó por su cerveza, pero Kirishima la sostuvo sobre su cabeza

—Hey, ¡Devuélvela, idiota! Tienes patrulla pronto.

— ¡Un trago no hará nada!

A través de la ventana del restaurante, los estudiantes empezaron a gritar. Bakugou dejó de regañar a Kirishima y juntos observaron cómo los niños le había señas a otro estudiante en la calle de enfrente. No era especialmente notable—no tenía el pelo rosado o alas esqueléticas ni los ojos invertidos como los otros niños, y no era tan entusiasta. Pero había algo muy centrado en sus ojos. Algo que casi reconocieron.

Una de las chicas dijo algo. Se volvió y señaló a Kirishima y Bakugou, y cuando el recién llegado los vio, su rostro se puso pálido. Todos le gritaron, pero él negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Parecía aterrorizado.

— ¿Crees que lo estén molestando? –preguntó Kirishima. Parecían buenos niños, pero bueno. Nunca puedes estar seguro.

Bakugou observó el intercambio con ojos entornados. Había sido un gran defensor de la lucha contra el acoso escolar (y, junto a Midoriya, niños son quirk) durante casi cinco años, y era el primero en saltar cuando los niños se ponían demasiado rudos.

Después de otra ronda de insistencia, el niño respiró hondo, cuadró los hombros y entró en el restaurante. Dudó cuando los vio, pero tomó otra respiración y siguió adelante.

Se hundió en una reverencia cuando estuvo más cerca, girándose a Kirishima.

—Mi nombre es Nishiyama, ¡Y usted es mi ídolo! Quiero hacerme más fuerte para poder ser un héroe confiable, igual que usted.

Kirishima se volvió hacia Bakugou con las cejas levantadas. Bakugou tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y permaneció en silencio.

—Mi quirk es resistencia –continuó aburrido, y no es llamativo, y no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para correr al peligro, pero… ¡Pero quiero serlo! Quiero ser ese tipo de pregunta. Voy a ir a la UA y seré valiente, igual que usted.

—Tal vez deberías teñirte el pelo –dijo Bakugou.

El chico parpadeó. Pareció herido por un momento, como su Bakugou se estuviera burlando de él, pero Kirishima dijo: —Pensé que yo tampoco era notable.

El chico vaciló.

—Pero usted eso…

—Siempre pensé que mi quirk no era lo suficiente llamativo también, pero me rehíce a mí mismo; me teñí el pelo y decidí convertirme en el tipo de persona de la que otras personas podían depender. Eres como yo –sonrió, mostrando sus dientes afilado. —Y con ese voto, ya has dado un paso para convertirte en un héroe, Nishiyama.

Nishiyama presionó una mano contra su pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

— ¿Cree en mí?

— ¡Sí! Tu declaración fue súper masculina. Tienes un corazón enorme y más que suficiente determinación—puedo verlo en tus ojos –Kirishima levantó un puño. El niño tragó y golpeó temblorosamente su propio puño contra el de Kirishima. —Vas a ser genial, Nishiyama.

La mano de niño voló a su boca para sofocar un sollozo. Se quedó así un momento, con los hombros temblando, trabajando para controlar su respiración y luchar contra las lágrimas. Kirishima quería levantarse y envolverlo en un abrazo, per con un discreto gesto de la mano, Bakugou lo detuvo. Déjale tener su orgullo, le dieron los ojos de Bakugou. Así que esperaron.

Nishiyama bajó la mano.

—Gracias.

Pidió su autógrafo, y esta vez, Kirishima escribió:

_Nishiyama, espero trabajar contigo algún día! –Red Riot_

Firmó su nombre con broche de oro gigante y Bakugou dejó su propio hombre como una pequeña idea de último momento.

—Gracias –dijo Nishiyama de nuevo, aturdido. Dirigió una mirada a Bakugou, como si se diera cuenta por primera vez de que Kirishima no era el único héroe profesional sentado en la mesa.

—Te veré en la UA –dijo Bakugou.

Nishiyama se fue. Los estudiantes que lo esperaban en la parte delantera del restaurante lo envolvieron en una ronda de abrazos y revolvidas de cabello, y esta vez, Nishiyama les devolvió una sonrisa furiosa. Levantó el autógrafo en el aire y gritó algo que hizo que los otros peatones se detuvieran y miraran a al niño.

Kirishima nunca se había sentido tan sacudido por un encuentro con un fan antes.

—Me pregunto qué será él –dijo Bakugou. — ¿Blue Riot? ¿Magenta Riot? ¿Rainbow Riot?

—Rainbow Riot sería tan genial –dijo Kirishima, pero salió más tranquilo y ahogado de lo que había querido. Ocurrió cada vez menos a medida que crecía, a medida que se acostumbraba a la vida como héroe, pero de vez en cuando, lo golpeaba de uno. Lo que había hecho. Donde estaba. El hecho de que había niños pequeños que lo observaban con la misma atención que había centrado una vez en Crimson Riot, y pensó: _Esto es lo que debería ser un héroe. Esto es lo que quiero ser. _—Dios –dijo.

Bakugou se estiro sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Kirishima entre la suya. Kirishima se aferró con fuerza.

.

* * *

.

theamazingspiderteen ha reblogueado desde sabs-cat

sabs-cat:

Recomendaciones de Fics de Sab

Ustedes siguen preguntando por los RPF[4] y finalmente me tomé mi tiempo e hice una lista completa. La mayoría de estos son de la Clase 3-A porque soy descarada y obsesionada y amo a estos niños con todo mi corazón.

Para las personas nuevas en el RPF de héroes, la mayoría de los escritores usan sus nombres reales en los fics, en lugar de sus alías de héroes. Esto puede hacer que sea difícil entrar en un fic si no eres un fan acérrimo, ya que eres nuevo en la mayoría de los nombres. Para hacerlo más fácil, voy a usar nombres de héroes en mis notas. ¡Feliz lectura!

* es para fics viejos. ** es para favoritos personales.

** Forjado por las Flamas por Sifuhotman  
Pareja: Detonation/Red Riot  
Conteo de palabras: 230k  
Clasificación: M  
Resumen: _Desde el primer año hasta la graduación: festivales deportivos, secuestros y amistad floreciente_—_y amor._

Notas: Un fic del tamaño de una novela que sigue el Detonation/Red Riot través de su tiempo en la UA. Sifuhotman tiene un increíble control sobre sus personajes y su desarrollo. Se sienten realmente jóvenes y distantes al principio (es raro leer a la Clase 3-A como adolescentes extraños), y luego, a medida que son moldeados por la experiencia y el trauma, crecen más y llegan a las personas que los rodean. Intenso slow burn. Angst en algunas partes. ¡Gran mezcla de otros personajes también! El Bakusquad liándola con el inconsientemente-enamorado!Detonarion/Red Riot fue muy gracioso.

soplar el silbato por lucylucylue  
Pareja: Froppy/Uravity  
Conteo de palabras: 13k  
Clasificación: T  
Resumen: _Las palabras se quedaron mudas. Los niños gritando junto a la piscina, Iida regañando a Todoroki para que se ponga protector solar, el agua salpicando_—_Uraraka no escuchaba nada de eso. No ve nada de eso. Porque allí, encima de la silla alta de salvavidas, está la chica más linda que jamás había visto._

_Salvavidas AU._

Notas: El Froppy/Uraraka más lindo que he leído. Me encantó el Dekusuad de fondo.

Al Aire por queenscrem  
Pareja: Earphone Jack/Creati  
Conteo de palabras: 3k  
Clasificación: E  
Resumen: _Una mano se desliza por su pantorrilla, sobre su rodillas, y se desliza hacía su entrepierna. Jirou salta, y casi golpea el micrófono. Ella mira hacia abajo, y allí, agachada bajo el escritorio, está Yaoyorozu, parpadeando hacia ella con ojos oscuros y una pequeña e inocente sonrisa._

—_Un minuto para salir –dice su ayudante._

Notas: Obligatorio PWP. Todos hemos leído al menos uno.

* quema el mundo por Sifuhotman  
Pareja: Detonation/Deku  
Conteo de palabras: 45k  
Clasificación: E  
Resumen: _Bakugou se acercó a Midoriya con los dientes en una sonrisa feroz. El corazón de Midoriya se aceleró. Había visto al villano en televisión, pero era más terrorífico de cerca, presionándose contra el cuerpo de Midoriya. Bakugou se echó a reír, y Midoriya se estremeció cuando el sonido áspero sonó contra su pecho._

— _¿A dónde vas, pequeño conejito?_

Notas: Villano!Detonation, Todavía-un-héroe!Deku. un poco jodido, pero muy ardiente. Detonation tiene muy poca moral aquí, y está bastante desquiciado. Presta atención a las advertencias.

Leer más

.

dekudekite:

Hey, sabs, gracias por las recomendaciones! Pero me di cuenta de que has vinculado algunos trabajos villano!detonation y villano!mind blank. múltiples héroes ya han salido y dicho lo desagradable que es crear versiones villanas de ellos, especialmente estos dos debido a la reacción violenta que han recibido debido a la naturaleza de sus quirks y personalidades (fuente: x, x)

sé que no los escribiste, pero eres un gran fan y muchas personas te buscan para que des un ejemplo. gracias!

.

sabs-cat:

si no te gusta, no lo leas

Etiquetado: #sé que los villanos!au son problemáticos #pero ehhh son tan BUENOS #discúlpenmeeeeee #recomendaciones de fic #héroes

.

* * *

.

chargebabe ha reblogueado desde caketea

[Imagen: _Más de una docena de cosplayers posados en los escalones fuera de la sala de convenciones. Algunos tenían sus brazos sobre el otro, otros hacían llamativas poses de acción ante la cámara._]

caketea:

la clase 3-a reuniéndose en un herocon. fue genial conocer a muchos de ustedes!

red riot: yo  
charge bolt: chargebabe  
pinky: plusultraultra  
froppy: defyinguravity  
polarise: spiiderman (izquierda) and ravaenello (derecha)  
ingenium: petaltothemedal  
earphone jack: pullthetriggerpig  
detonation: bbombbsquad  
tail man: kkaratekid  
deku: rarararariot (izquierda), captainkirkk (en medio) and randombella (derecha)  
mind blank: ?

no conseguí el nombre del cosplayer de mind blank. su cosplay fue increíble pero en realidad no dijo mucho. si sabes quién es, por favor, dímelo para que pueda darle crédito

.

chargebabe:

fue bueno verlos a todos también!

.

rarararariot:

caketea, fuiste el red riot más varonil de todos. tu virilidad solo puede ser superada por el real

.

randomebella:

Ese Mind Black se ve TAN familiar, pero no puedo recordar por qué y me está volviendo loca

Por qué Mind Blank tiene que usar una máscara tan insinuante?

.

ravaenello:

todos los deku tenían su máscara abajo, pero el cosplayer de mind blank se negó a quitarse la suya. debe haber sido complicado o difícil de bajar o algo

.

officialdeku:

¡Fue maravilloso conocerlos a todos! ¡El cosplay de todos fue increíble y bien hecho, y todo el encuentro estuvo cargado de energía realmente emocionante!

He hecho cosplay de héroes desde que era un niño, pero el fin de semana pasado fue mi primera vez haciendo cosplay de Mind Blank. Su traje es muy sudoroso.

[Imagen: _Midoriya parado en su departamento. Estaba vestido con un overol de cuero de Mind Blank, adornado con piezas de armadura y varias bolsas. La placa de bucal negra colgaba alrededor de su cuello, y los googles fueron puestos en sus gruesos rizos. Sostenía una peluca morada en una mano. Todoroki y Shinsou estaban en el fondo, bebiendo café, aparentemente ajenos a la máquina de coser abandonada, la tela dividida en la mesa y el Símbolo de la Paz posando para una selfie en el medio de la sala de estar._]

.

ravaenello:

ES ESTA ALGUNA CLASE DE BROMA COSMICA

.

caketea:

PERO QUÉ MIERDA

59,331 notas  
Etiquetado: #AKJSKLFKL #ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE PASÉ DOS HORAS CON DEKU #Y NO TENÍA IDEA #VOY A VOMITAR

.

* * *

.

—Deku, ¡Deku!

Midoriya saludó a través de las multitudes de héroes y sus citas. Tuvo cuidado de no pisar el vestido de alguien y mantuvo a cita cerca. Sus brazos estaban unidos, y podía sentir como ella temblaba a través de su chaqueta. Tanto emoción como nervios, pensó. Ella estaba más compuesta que él durante su primer baile. El baile después de que fue nombrado el Numero Uno fue el peor; había pensado que iba a vomitar sobre alguien.

Nakao, una reportera burbujeante con un vestido de lentejuelas, lo saludó. Midoriya se salió de la multitud y se dirigió hacia ella y al camarógrafo.

— ¡Deku, hola! Te ves tan guapo –dijo Nakao. — ¿A quién estás usando?

Midoriya rápidamente pasó por las preguntas obligatorias. Nakao lo dejó correr a través de ellas, ansioso por llegar al final de la entrevista. Finalmente, con una expresión amistosa pero intensa, Nakao preguntó: — ¿Y quién es tu cita para esta noche?

—La mujer más hermosa de Japón –dijo Midoriya.

Inko golpeó a Midoriya en el brazo. Él se rió, y ella se llevó una mano a sus enrojecidas mejillas.

—Oh, ¡Para eso, Izuku!

—Esta es mi mamá –Midoriya le dijo a Nakao. —Ella tuvo la amabilidad de acompañarme.

—Sra. Midoriya –dijo Nakao. — ¿Es la primera vez que asiste a un baile de héroes? ¿Cómo lo encuentras?

—He visto docenas de ellos a lo largo de los años—primero con Izuku cuando era niño y desesperado por ver a All Might, y luego todos los años después de que él mismo comenzó a atenderlos –ella le dio una sonrisa llorosa a Midoriya, y le apretó el brazo. —Estoy tan orgullosa de él.

— ¡Mamá! –Midoriya se encogió en su chaqueta, sonrojado. Sería obvio para todos los que observaran dónde Deku heredo sus rizos oscuros y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Me he estado preparando para esto durante años –dijo Inko sin piedad. Abrió su bolso y sacó una pila de fotos. Midoriya chilló. Inko lo ignoró y le preguntó a Nakao: — ¿Te gustaría ver algunas fotos de bebé?

Nakaó miró las fotos hambrientamente, como si, en lugar de un papel satinado, pudiera ver el potencial de espectadores. No todos los días el héroe Numero Uno era avergonzado por su madre en televisión nacional.

—Por favor –dijo Nakao.

Inko extrajo una foto y se la entregó. Nakao la examinó con asombro y luego la acercó a la cámara. El rubor de Midoriya se profundizo.

—Era el mayor fan de All Might. Toda su habitación estaba adornada con mercancía roja, azul y amarilla –Inko estudió a su hijo por un momento. —No sé si eso ha cambiado, en realidad.

Ambas mujeres se volvieron hacia Midoriya. Él tosió dentro de su puño.

—Es importante apoyar a los demás héroes –dijo, y estaba orgulloso de que su voz apenas tambaleó.

— ¿Te gustaría ver fotos de él y Katsuki? Solían bañarse juntos cuando eran pequeños.

— ¿Katsuki? –dijo Nakao con deleite salvaje. — ¿Como Detonation? ¿El héroe Número Dos?

—Voy a morir –decidió Midoriya. Ambas mujeres lo ignoraron a favor de pasar a través de las fotos, sosteniéndolas periódicamente hacia la cámara. Midoriya estaba desarrollando un sudor frío en la parte posterior de su cuello. En el otro extremo de la alfombra roja, varios de sus ex compañeros de clase se dirigían hacia ellos.

No había manera de que esto pudiera terminar bien.

.

* * *

.

La Madre de Deku asombra a los fans con fotos de bebé…  
.com.../la-madre-de-deku-asombra-a-los-fans-con-fotos...  
hace 5 horas – Aunque el Héroe Deku suele ir acompañado del No. 4 Polarise, ¡Este año su cita para el Baile de Héroes Anual fue su madre! Los fans decepcionados por la ausencia de Polarise al lado de nuestro No. 1 fueron rápidamente conquistados por…

.

El Pequeño Numero Uno: Mira las Adorables Fotos | Billboard  
articulos/.../pop/el-pequeño-numero-uno...  
Hace 6 horas – La madre de Deku muestra adorables fotos de Detonation y Deku como bebés, para gran emoción de los fans y compañeros héroes: ¡Mira las adorables fotos!

.

Detonation Ataca a Deku en el Baile de Héroes | E! News…  
.com... ...  
Hace 8 horas – Incluso entre el más de héroes inmaculadamente vestidos con su mejor comportamiento, Detonation no temía mostrar sus verdaderos colores. El Héroe Explosivo tacleó al muy querido Número Uno de Japón sobre la mesa del buffet durante el…

.

* * *

.

Inko pasó sus dedos por el sudoroso flequillo de Todoroki y presionó un beso sobre su ceja. Ella retrocedió, con los labios fruncidos.

—Estás demasiado caliente…

— ¿De qué lado besaste? –preguntó Midoriya. Le dio a Todoroki un vaso de agua y presionó su propio beso en la cabeza de Todoroki.

—El lado de hielo. ¿Has tomado las pastillas frías, cariño?

Todoroki parpadeó perezosamente hacia ella.

—Sí. Estoy bien, Inko. ¿Cómo estuvo el baile?

Ella lo miró una vez más antes de decir que iba a vivir, y entonces sonrió.

— ¡Oh, fue tan emocionante! Pero también da miedo. Ver a tantos profesionales disfrazados—fue muy estresante. Pensé que me iba a desmayar. Pero fue tan elegante.

— ¿Pero lo pasaste bien?

Inko se quitó su chal de los hombros y se apartó los rizos para poder quitarse los pendientes.

—Lo pasé muy bien. Todos fueron muy amables.

—Eso no es lo que decía la noticia –dijo Todoroki, sonriendo.

Midoriya se frotó las sienes.

—Ellos no pensaron que estábamos realmente peleando, ¿Verdad? No quiero más conspiraciones de 'La Clase 3-A se odia mutuamente' saliendo –adoptó una expresión feroz que usualmente guardaba para hablar de actor heroicos. —Amo a mis amigos.

—No –dijo Todoroki. —Pueden decir que era más una pelea simulada que algo serio. Bueno, aparte de Bakugou, pero todos saben que él es…

— ¿Feroz? –ofreció Midoriya.

— ¿Un pequeño imbécil? –preguntó Inko, con el delicado aire de alguien que había perdonado a un hombre por acosar a su hijo durante más de diez años, pero no podía evitar el vago disgusto que acechaba su corazón.

— ¡Mamá!

— ¿Puedo ver las fotos de nuevo? –preguntó Todoroki. —Hay copias en línea, pero no supera los originales.

— ¿Hay fotos en línea? –dijo Midoriya débilmente. Se dejó caer en el sillón. Su pajarita suelta colgaba de su cuello y las mangas fueron empujadas hasta los codos. Incluso arrugado y avergonzado, estaba excepcionalmente guapo. Todoroki se enfocó en las fotos que Inko le entregó. _Estás enfermo y tu futura suegra se está quedando para pasar la noche_, se recordó. _Pensamientos puros_.

—Debería habértelas mostrado hace años, Shouto –dijo Inko.

Todoroki hojeó las fotos de bebé: Midoriya vestido como All Might para Halloween; Midoriya apretado contra el monitor de la computadora, una figura de acción de All Might apretada en su puño, sus ojos brillando mientras observaba a All Might sacar personas de entre los restos humeantes; Midoriya y Bakugou corriendo a través de chispas, sus traseros desnudos parpadeando a la luz del sol; Midoriya durmiendo en el suelo, la figura de All Might en su mano y la otra en Bakugou; Midoriya, con pintura manchando sus brazos y mejillas, sosteniendo un dibujo de dos figuras de palitos con capas, diciendo _¡All Might + Small Might!_

—Puedo morir feliz –dijo Todoroki. Pasó a al siguiente foto. Estaba etiquetado como, ¡El primer día de clases de Izuku! Apretó la foto contra su pecho. —sí que es cierto: tu sonrisa siempre fue deslumbrante.

Inko asintió con seriedad, y Midoriya arrojó una almohada a la cabeza de Todoroki.

—Detente. Suenas como Uraraka.

—Vi como estaba encantada al descubrir las fotos –dijo Todoroki. —Todos estaban muy emocionados, en realidad. Aunque fue muy raro verte perseguir a nuestros amigos en la alfombra roja. Quien sabía que Ashido podía moverse sí en tacones de aguja.

—Su entrenamiento es demasiado bueno –dijo Midoriya. —Antes de darme cuenta, las fotos habían sido pasadas por toda nuestra clase. Cinco héroes diferentes tuvieron que evitar que Bakugou me destruyera a mí y a las fotos.

Inko lució pensativa por un momento, y luego sacó su teléfono.

—Debería llamar a Mitsuki. Estoy segura de que ella querría poner sus propias fotos de bebé de Bakugou en línea.

Todoroki asintió.

—Avísame cuando lo haya hecho. Los retweetearé en mi cuenta oficial.

Midoriya miró a su familia con horror.

— ¿Está ustedes dos tratando de matarme?

.

* * *

.

Mensaje Directo

Kacchan: QUÉ MIERDA, DEKU

Kacchan: en TELEVISIÓN EN VIVO? de verdad?

Kacchan: voy a matarte

Kacchan: voy a arrojarte el jodido sol, tu bebé llorón pelo verde

Kacchan: y también está bien el mitad-mitad?

Deku: shouto todavía está enfermo, pero está mejorando. mi mamá me está ayudando a cuidarlo.

Kacchan: todavía haremos el almuerzo mañana entonces?

Deku: sip! estaré en tu oficina alrededor de la 1 :)

Deku: trabajaremos en el papeleo de nuevo? estoy atrás…

Kacchan: sep. Trae el trbajo.

Kacchan: y no llegues tarde está vez

.

* * *

.

Para: .  
De: . .  
Asunto: Eres el único medianamente competente héroe de esa clase infernal

Estoy seguro de que no necesito decirte que tengas cuidado con tu creciente fama. Estás limitado cuando los delincuentes saben, con anticipación, lo que puedes hacer. Tal vez deberías considerarte tomarte un descanso y dejar que tu fama se apague.

Muchos estudiantes con quirks no ofensivos que no pueden pasar el examen de héroe de la UA son empujados a Estudios Generales. No puedo ayudarlos desde donde estoy. Es hora de que UA tome a alguien que pueda.

Piénsalo.

— Aizawa

.

* * *

.

Cuestionario: ¿Qué Héroe Pro eres?

Conseguiste: Polarise

[Gif: _Todoroki mira a los reporteros que lo molestaban después de una pelea, con vapor flotando alrededor de sus piernas. El hielo que cubría la calle se derretía lentamente. Todoroki estaba intacto, a excepción de un pequeño rasgón en su traje._]

Te han descrito como 'bonito pero peligroso'. Das la impresión de frío y distante, pero eres cálido con tus amigos. No dejas que la gente te intimide o te presione. Eres tranquilo y mantienes la calma incluso cuando todos a tu alrededor se están cayendo a pedazos. Y probablemente te interesen los chicos fuertes con ríos grandes y sonrisas más grandes.

¿Sabías que puedes registrarte para obtener una cuenta de la Comunidad BuzzFeed y crear tus propias publicaciones de BuuFeed? ¡Comienza aquí!

.

* * *

.

Se encontraron en la oficina de Bakugou para almorzar. Bakugpo comenzaría en la UA pronto, y probablemente no se verían tal menudo. O tal vez Midoriya podría visitarlo en UA. Podría ser abrumado por los estudiantes, pero le gustaba hablar con los fans.

Cuando Bakugou lo vio, suspiró el mismo suspiro que usó cuando la policía le envió papeleo adicional, y envió a uno de los internos a recoger el almuerzo.

—Kacchan, no debes usar a tus internos como sirvientes. Están aquí para aprender cómo ser un héroe.

Bakugou levantó una caja de cartón llena de archivos sobre su escritorio con un ruido sordo. Midoriya dejó caer su mochila a su lado y comenzó a sacar sus propias carpetas.

—No hables de mierda que no entiendes, Deku. Y cierra la maldita puerta.

Midoriya cerró la puerta. Agarró una silla y la acercó al escritorio. Bakugou se derrumbó en su propia silla.

Solo terminaron un puñado de carpetas cada uno, antes de que escucharan un golpe vacilante en la puerta. Midorya dejó su pluma. Bakugou le dijo a la puerta: —Entra.

Un interno abrió la puerta. Su rostro era de un rojo intenso, y estaba temblando, la pila de pizzas amenazaban con volcarse de sus brazos. Echó un vistazo entre los dos héroes, e hizo un sonido como el de un perro al que pisan cuando miró a Midoriya por un segundo.

—Oh –dijo Midoriya, levantándose de su silla —, déjame ayudarte.

—Siéntate –dijo Bakugou con una voz que no aceptaba ningún argumento. —Marco, contrólate.

—Uh –dijo Marco —, uh, sí. Sí, señor. Yo solo—

Bakugou arrebató las pizzas de los brazos de su interno y señaló la puerta.

—Fuera, vete.

—Correcto, yo solo—pero, espere, quería—quiero decirle—

—No. Fuera.

Bakugou usó su mano libre para girar a Marco y empujarlo fuera de la oficina. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y le puso seguro.

—Eso fue un poco grosero –dijo Midoriya.

Bakugou puso las pizzas en su escritorio. La grasa ya estaba humedeciendo el fondo del cartón, pero no quitó los papeles atrapados debajo de las cajas. Bakugou abrió la tapa y empujó una rebanada entre sus dientes. Midoriya también tomó un pedazo. Apenas se estremeció ante el intenso sabor picante.

—Es solo un niño –dijo Midoriya a través de mordidas.

—Es un fan –Bakugou dijo. —Un gran jodido fan. De ti –Midoriya parpadeó y mordisqueó su pizza, y Bakugou puso los ojos en blanco. —Tú estás aquí para ponerte al día con el papeleo, no para dejar boquiabierto.

—Oh –dijo Midoriya, y entonces de nuevo: —Oh –dejó su rebana a medio comer. —Kacchan, no me importa. Tus internos no me molestan. No vine aquí porque este silencioso o eso.

—Tú vienes por la comida gratis. Eres tan malo como tu congeladamente caliente novio.

—Prometido –corrigió Midoriya ociosamente. —Y no, en realidad. Vengo aquí por ti –Bakugou lo miró por encima de las pilas de papeles y la pizza grasienta, y Midoriya sonrió como si tuviera cuatro años de nuevo, listo para otro día de casa de insectos y héroes ficticios. —Porque eres mi amigo y no puedo pasar el suficiente tiempo contigo.

Bakugou tomó otra rebanada de pizza, después una segunda, y luego una tercera, y trató de atascarse todas a la vez. Lo logró. Sus mejillas estaban hinchadas y la piel brillante y tensa. Respiró a través de la nariz mientras intentaba no ahogarse con el queso.

Midoriya se puso de pie.

—Voy a darle mi autógrafo a ese chico, y luego volveré. Quiero escuchar cómo va tu preparación para el año escolar.

Bakugou le hizo un gesto con el dedo. Midoriya sonrió, y le devolvió el crudo gesto. En la oficina, Marco vio que la puerta de Bakugou se abría, vio a Midoriya salir de la oficina y se dirigía directamente a él con una sonrisa amistosa, y comenzó a llorar.

.

* * *

.

Para: detonation-staff-ua-com-edu  
De: allrightallmight-gmail-com  
Asunto: Re: Re: Estas pequeñas mierdas

Joven Bakugou,

Es tu primer semestre como profesor, no seas tan duro contigo mismo. Me sentí perdido durante toda mi carrera en la UA (para ser justos, pensé que eran una clase excepcionalmente difícil). Esto no significa que seas un mal maestro o que 'no estés preparado para esto', como dices. Solo significa que eres nuevo en esto. Los niños probablemente se sienten intimidados por ti y/o se sienten como que tienen que demostrar algo. Recuerda tu primer año en la UA. Eras un terror.

Estoy muy feliz de saber que has estado hablando con Aizawa. Ese hombre es uno de los mejores maestros que la UA ha tenido. También es increíblemente realista. Él no te habría contratado si no pensara que podrías hacer esto, y hacerlo increíblemente bien.

He enviado un viejo libro mío por correo. Deberías recibirlo en algún momento de esta semana. No lo descartes de inmediato (o lo hagas explotar). Sé que no eres un tonto, pero eso no significa que 'Enseñar para tontos' no es muy útil.

Las manzanas de las cosechas de los huertos de este año se están agotadas más rápido de lo habitual. Me temo que es por todas las tartas de manzanas que he hecho. Hornear es increíblemente difícil, incluso si Inko me h estado enviando un montón de apoyo y concejos. Solo quiero hacerlo bien para cuando los vea la próxima vez.

Y sí, no es necesario que preguntes: tú y el joven Kirishima siempre están bienvenidos a pasar un fin de semana (o más) y hacerle compañía a este anciano, incluso si tienes más historias de enseñanza que historias de héroe que contar. Ambos son bienvenidos para mis tartas de manzana fallidos.

Mantén tu cabeza en alto. Plus Ultra.

Saludos,

Yagi Toshinori

.

* * *

.

**Los 8 Momentos más Conmovedores de Amistad Entre la Clase 3-A**

En honor al próximo aniversario de la Clase 3-A, vamos a relatar nuestros 8 mejores momentos de amistad. Podrían ser intrépidos héroes profesionales, pero también son amigos muy unidos.

**8\. Cuando Earphone Jack lanzó a Charge Bolt desde un puente por hacer un juego de palabras.**

[Gif: _Kaminari cayendo en un río poco profundo. Jirou inclinándose sobre la barandilla del puente, aullando de risa._]

Este podría ser más violento de lo esperado para amigos de preparatoria, pero, ¿Quién no ha querido tirar a su amigo de un puente por hacer un terrible juego de palabras?

**7\. Cuando Polarise y Deku nombraron a su perro en nombre de Detonation.**

[Gif: _Todoroki tuiteó una foto de Bakugou y Barkugou dormidos en el sofá, el perro acurrucado en el pecho de Bakugoou, con el título: Dos perros salvajes dormidos._]

Cuando Polarise y Deku se mudaron juntos, nadie esperaba ue nombraran a su recientemente adoptado Chow Chow 'Barkugou', en honor a su ex compañero de clase, Bakugou Katsuki (Detonation).

**6\. Cuando Chage Bolt, Cellophane y Red Riot se vieron al otro lado de la calle y corrieron para encotnrarse.**

[Gif: _Kaminari y Sero se vieron mutuamente en el campo de batalla y se iluminaron visiblemente. Corrieron por la calle y se estrellaron en un abrazo. Kirishima saltó al marco, arrastrando a los dos héroes en abrazos rompe huesos, sus pies dejando el suelo._]

Los equipos no planeados son buenos, pero preferimos que la amistad inesperada se encuentre. ¡Muy lindo!

**5\. La Clase 3-A apoyando a Polarise durante el caso de divorcio de Endeavour.**

[Gif: _Los héroes con atuendos profesionales se pararon como un bloqueo en frente de Todoroki, impidiendo que la multitud salvaje de reporteros lo inundara y fotografiara. Bakugou estaba gruñendo, y lucía a unos minutos de golpear a alguien. Shouji era un muro imponente e inamovible. Bajo el brazo de Iida, se podía ver a Midoriya sosteniendo firmemente la mano de Todoroki._]

El infame caso judicial de Endeavour es más sombrío de lo que normalmente podríamos incluir aquí (especialmente considerando las denuncias de maltrato infantil que surgieron en el segundo día del juicio), pero la forma en que veinte héroes acudieron al juzgado para apoyar a su antiguo compañero de clases y protegerlo de la prensa fue demasiado conmovedor como para saltárselo.

**4\. Cuando Prince Charming incluyó a sus compañeros en su reciente desfile de modas.**

[Gif: _Ashido se pavonea por la pista en medio de cámaras parpadeantes. Ella no tropieza con sus tacones altos. Kaminari estaba detrás de ella, su traje brillaba como una bola de discoteca._]

¿Quién hubiera pensado que Detonation sería un modelo tan bueno?

**3\. Cuando Ingenium detuvo una conferencia de prensa para que pudiera regañar a Uravity y Deku por sus hábitos alimenticios.**

[Gif: _Héroes alineados detrás de una mesa, Iida en el medio. Él levantaba y baja su brazo rápidamente en el aire con vigor creciente. Midoriya se encogió en su asiento. Uraraka se frotaba la nuca y trataba de poner excusas. Los otros héroes parecían desconcertados._]

Ni siquiera podemos recordar cómo surgió esto en medio de una conferencia de prensa, pero si SABEMOS que nos encanta que Ingenium se preocupe por la salud de sus amigos. Mamá Ingenium PQD.

**2\. Cuando la Clase 3-A (entonces la Clase 2-A) esperó a que Mind Blank realizara su examen de licencia provisional, y entonces ENLOQUECIERON cuando salió y les dijo que había aprobado.**

[Gif: _La Clase 3-A se arremolinó alrededor de Shinsou y lo levantó en el aire. Shinsou fingió parecer molesto, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Aizawa estaba en el fondo, observando. Midoriya estaba llorando abiertamente._]

La Clase 3-A recibió sus licencias provisionales en su primer año, pero como Mind Blank no se unió a la Clase 3-A hasta el comienzo de su segundo año, tuvo que tomar el examen por sí mismo. Por suerte para él, el resto de la clase no lo iba a dejar solo.

**1\. Deku llamando a Detonation "Kacchan"… y Detonation dejándolo.**

[Gif: _Midoriya saludaba a fans en un evento publicitario. Vio algo por encima de la multitud, y se iluminó. Se llevó las manos a la boca y gritó: "¡Kacchan!"_]

Deku siempre, sin dudarlo, ha llamado a Detonation con este lindo sobrenombre. Y Detonation responde a él cada vez.

.

* * *

.

Para: detonation, allrightallmight, pinkalienqueen, + 18 más  
De: iida-tenya-bigpond  
Asunto: Celebraciones de Aniversario.

¡Hola, todos!

Como nuestro verdadero aniversario se acerca rápidamente (el lunes de la próxima semana, si estoy en lo cierto), pensé que era apropiado enviar un correo y recordarles a todos sobre nuestras celebraciones que tendrán lugar dentro de cinco semanas. Tendrá lugar en la finca de Yagi (una vez más, ¡Muchas gracias por recibirnos, Yagi!). Todos deben conocer la dirección y cómo llegar allí, ya que hemos estado allí en varias ocasiones, pero si alguien no está seguro, con gusto lo aclararé o lo acompañaré personalmente.

Un recuerdo de que nuestras celebraciones deben mantenerse en secreto para el público en general y para los miembros de la prensa. Como todos ustedes saben, si se hace público que veinte héroes importantes están ocupados en las celebraciones de su aniversario, habrá un aumento significativo en los ataques de villanos, aunque solo sea para incomodarnos más que para probar cualquier punto real.

¡Espero ver a todos allí!

Mis mejores deseos,

Iida Tenya

.

Para: detonation, allrightallmight , pinkalienqueen , + 18 más  
De: red-riot-fatgumagency  
Asunto: Re: Celebraciones de Aniversario.

Woo, presi! Hiciste un gran trabajo organizando esto.

Además, cuál es la situación con la comida? Necesitamos traer un plato? Además—qué pasa con el alcohol? No quiero cargar varios cartones de cerveza en un tren público, pero lo haré si tengo que hacerlo (y ataré a Katsuki y Sero+Kaminari para que ayuden)

Emocionado por ver a todos!

Saludos,

Kirishima Eijiro

.

Para: detonation, pinkalienqueen, red-riot-fatgumagency + 18 más  
De: allrightallmight  
Asunto: Re: Re: Celebraciones de Aniversario.

Estaré horneando antes del evento, pero también he ordenado que se entreguen muchos alimentos y bebidas (alcohólicas y no alcohólicas) de antemano—más de las que veinte personas pueden comer y beber, incluso si son jóvenes, héroes activos con ingestas altas en calorías. Eres más que bienvenido a traer tus propios bocadillos y bebidas, pero no es necesario.

Todos son bienvenidos a venir temprano si lo desean y quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran. Siempre estoy feliz de verlos a todos.

Saludos,

Yagi Toshinori.

P.D  
También habrá un pastel de aniversario. No soy un panadero con mucha experiencia, por lo que es posible de que no lo disfruten mucho, pero aún así estará allí.

.

Para: detonation, pinkalienqueen, allrightallmight + 18 más  
De: allmightfan101  
Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Celebraciones de Aniversario.

Puede que llegue un poco arde porque recibí una lista de emergencia para patrullar, ¡Pero estaré allí! Solo me tomará unas horas extra, no se preocupen. Y me quedaré todo el día y el que sigue también.

¡Estoy deseando que llegue!

De,

Deku

PD  
Un amistoso recordatorio de que si alguien dice algo malo sobre la cocina de Toshinori, lucharé contra esa persona. Y voy a ganar. :-)

.

Para: detonation, pinkalienqueen, red-riot-fatgumagency + 18 más  
De: allrightallmight  
Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Celebraciones de Aniversario.

Joven Izuku, no pelees con tus compañeros, especialmente en tu decimo aniversario.

Descorazonado,

Yagi Toshinori

.

Para: detonation, pinkalienqueen, red-riot-fatgumagency + 18 más  
De: allmightfan101  
Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Celebraciones de Aniversario.

:-(

Lo siento,

Deku

.

Para: pinkalienqueen, allmightfan101, allrightallmight + 18 más  
De: detonation  
Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Celebraciones de Aniversario.

Tú NO ganarías esa pelea, Deku

Vete a la mierda x2

Bakugou Katsuki

PD  
Como si dijera algo sobre la repostería del viejo, por quién me tomas?

.

Para: detonation, allrightallmight, allmightfan101 + 18 más  
De: iida-tenya-bigpond  
Asunto: Eso es suficiente

¡No habrá lucha! Todos somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo con mucho respeto el uno por el otro, y nos reuniremos para celebrar eso. ¡Por favor desistan de este comportamiento antagónico!

Los veré a todos pronto.

Su amigo,

Iida Tenya

.

* * *

.

Celebraron la reunión casi un mes después de la fecha real. La prensa había estado aumentando la atención en su clase durante meses, y en la fecha real de su décimo aniversario, hubo decenas de ataque de villanos en todo el país. Todos ellos trabajaron hasta la fecha real de su reunión, y no le dijeron a nadie sobre sus próximos planes.

Semanas más tarde, cuando la emoción de su aniversario se extinguió, se pusieron ropas civiles y se dirigieron al campo. Fue difícil organizar un evento para veinte héroes profesionales, pero habían planeado eso con casi un año de anticipación.

Midoriya no asistió a la fiesta hasta esa noche, cuando el sol comenzaba a hundirse bajo las colinas cubiertas de hierba, pintando el idílico pueblo en tonos de rosa. Kaminari y Ashido lo encontraron en la puerta y lo arrastraron en grandes abrazos. Sus copas de vino estaban casi vacías y, por la coherencia de sus saludos, Midoriya supuso que no era su primera o incluso segunda copa del día.

El patio trasero de Toshinori había sido transformado. Las luces navideñas se envolvieron alrededor de los árboles del huerto, y los pequeños faros pavimentaron el camino desde la casa hasta la fiesta en el exterior, dispersas bajo las estrellas, visibles sin contaminación lumínica de la ciudad. Se instalaron sillas y mantas, con un gran espacio a un lado para bailar. La música hizo eco a su alrededor. Los vecinos de Toshinori estaban muy lejos, e incluso si el volumen de veinte héroes excitables los alcanzaba, habían sido advertidos previamente.

Midoriya besó a Todoroki en la mejilla, y luego fue atraído a una docena de abrazos diferentes. Si Toshinori tuviera su fuerza, su abrazo habría levantado a Midoriya del suelo.

Aizawa se iba mientras Midoriya hacía su camino hacia el jardín, deseando tomar el último tren de regreso a la ciudad. Se detuvo brevemente para dejar que Shinsou lo envolviera en un abrazo de un brazo, los dos héroes susurraron algo que Midoriya no pudo entender, u luego fue a hablar con Toshinori, quien lo vio acercarse y trató de esconder una cerveza detrás de su espalda.

—Es para el joven Bakugou –comenzó Toshinori.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes –dijo Aizawa, confiscando la cerveza. Se volvió hacia Midoriya. — ¿Puedo confiártelo?

Midoriya, quien habló con la flota de médicos de Toshinori, tal vez más regularmente que Toshinori, asintió.

—Absolutamente.

—Hey, ¡Soy un hombre adulto!

—Me preocupo –dijo Midoriya. —La última vez que intentaste escabullir una cerveza, terminaste vomitando toda la noche.

Toshinori puso una mano en el hombro de Midoriya.

—Lamento haberte preocupado así, pero es una tradición que un hombre tome una cerveza con su hijo. No quería perderme eso por mi salud.

—No llores –dijo Aizawa cuando los ojos de Midoriya se nublaron. Midoriya no escuchó. Toshinori lo abrazo y lo dejó mojar su camiseta de algodón con sus lágrimas. Aizawa suspiro. —Todavía eres un niño problemático.

.

* * *

.

La fiesta duro hasta bien entrada la noche. Todos dormían en el patio trasero, tumbados en la hierba en sacos de dormir y montones de almohadas.

Iida, que no disfrutaba mucho de bebes y Midoriya, que tenía un metabolismo inhumano, saltaron a la cocina para preparar el desayuno al amanecer. Ninguno de ellos era un brillante cocinero—nadie lo era realmente—pero eran lo más despiertos y menos propensos a incendiar la casa de Toshinori.

Bakugou salió del jardín y entró en la cocina poco después, con un lado de su cabello aplastado. Entrecerró los ojos hacia ellos.

Midoriya sonrió brillantemente.

—Kacchan, buenos días. ¿Hambriento?

Bakugou gruñó.

— ¿Tocino?

—Acabamos de terminar los huevos –comenzó Iida, pero Bakugou lo ignoró. Eludió toda la comida del desayuno que estaba sobre la mesa y recogió toda la bandeja de tocino para él.

— ¿Café? –preguntó Bakugou. Midoriya señaló la cafetera. Bakugou hizo dos tazas de café de doble potencia y las llevó junto al tocino, al patio trasero.

A lo lejos, escuchó a Kirishima llorar somnoliento: — ¿Es esto tocino? Cariño, _cásate conmigo_.

—Ya estamos casados, idiota.

Los otros se dirigieron a la cocina lentamente. Tokoyami entró con su saco de dormir envuelto alrededor de él como su disfraz de héroe. Midoriya deslizó una pila de pancakes de chocolate y jarabe de maple, y Tokoyami dijo muy solemnemente: —Midoriya, siempre supe que eras el mejor de nosotros—un faro de luz sin manchar que ahuyenta la oscuridad que acecha en los corazones de los hombres.

—Muy poético, Tokoyami – dijo Iida, un poco incómodo.

Midoriya le entregó una raza de té también, y Tokoyami le dijo: —Moriría por ti.

—Por favor, no lo hagas –dijo Midoriya.

Yaoyorozu entró, trenzando su cabezo anudado. Jirou la siguió, con los ojos nublados, aferrándose a la bata de Yaoyorozu.

— ¿Por qué Tokoyami está muriendo por ti? –preguntó Yaoyorozu con preocupación.

Midoriya les dio a cada una taza de café. Jirou acepto la de ella con un somnoliento: —Joder, yo también moriría por él.

— ¡Kyouka!

—Cariño, relájate –Jirou se inclinó para besar a Yaoyorozu, equivocándose y plantando el beso en su nariz. Yaoyorozu lucía encantada, a pesar de todo.

Todo entraron rápidamente después de eso: Uraraka entró con el pelo esponjado alrededor de las orejas y líneas de hierba en su mejilla, y se desplomó en un asiento en el mostrador; Satou y Hagakure entraron, con canastas de manzanas del huerto en sus braos; Todoroki emergió y Beso a Midoriya en la sien, y se dispuso a ayudarlos a hacer tostadas; Asui se metió en la ducha y luego salió, recién vestida, a pedir huevos; Aoyama entró frenéticamente, agarrando su cabello y corriendo al baño para arreglarlo; Ojiro se unió a Midoriya en la cafetera, ayudando a entregar tazas para todos.

Kaminari, Sero y Ashido se despertaron cuando la mayoría de la gente ya estaba levantada. Corriendo a la cocina en varios estados de vestir, gritando acerca de lo tarde que era.

—Tenemos que trabajar hoy –dijo Ashido entre ataques de maldiciones. Ella había dormido en su ropa. Se puso un suéter sobre su camiseta arrugada en lugar de buscar una nueva.

Ojiro les ofreció café y observó, horrorizado, que Kaminari se tomaba la suya de un trago, robaba la taza de Sero y se la bebía también.

—Quiero morir –dijo Kaminari.

—Ese es un mal comportamiento –dijo Iida. —Si sabían que tenían que estar en el trabajo temprano hoy, deberían haber—

—Para ser justos, nunca nos juntamos así –dijo Jirou desde donde estaba sentada en el mostrador de la cocina, con las piernas cruzadas, observando con fascinación cómo Kaminari intentaba cepillarse el pelo y casi se arrancaba el flequillo.

—No puedes culparlos por ser entusiastas –estivo de acuerdo Midoriya. Midoriya miró a los ocupantes de la habitación con ojos suaves como la mantequilla. —Deberíamos hacer esto de nuevo. Ver a todos en un solo lugar… es como si estuviéramos de nuevo en la escuela.

Todoroki dijo: —Se siente como una reunión familiar.

Se detuvieron por un momento para asimilarlo. El campo era un suave sonido que los rodeaba—pájaros cantando en el huerto; los huevos chisporroteando en la estufa; Kirishima y Bakugou gritando sobre el tocino en el patio trasero.

—Creo que voy a vomitar –dijo finalmente Kaminari, y desapareció en el baño para hacer justo eso.

Ojiro repartió pastillas para el dolor y los ayudó a recoger sus cosas. Sero se echó el pelo hacia atrás con una bandana prestada, y guardó la tarta de manzana cuando nadie más trato de reclamarla. Kaminari salió del baño, más coherente pero aún miserable, y los tres partieron hacia la estación del tren.

Toshinori se despertó cuando Iida estaba comenzando con un segundo lote de pancakes de chocolate. Aceptó un plato de rodajas de manzana de Midoriya y se acomodó en la mesa del comedor entre Uraraka y Hagakure.

—Lo siento por el desastre del patio trasero –Ojiro le dijo a Toshinori, entregándole una taza de té de hierbas. —Limpiaremos antes de irnos.

Toshinori le ofreció una brillante sonrisa.

—Mi chico, mi casa nunca se había visto mejor que con todos ustedes en ella.

Shinsou fue la última persona en tambalearse en la cocina. Tomó el pancake que Midoriya le dio, y no peleó cuando Ojiro vigiló la cafetera. Se tragó el pancake en tres bocados, y luego se dirigió a la sala para dormir en el sofá.

— ¿Estará bien? –preguntó Toshinori con preocupación.

—Es nocturno –dijo Todoroki desde donde estaba tostando pan.

Ojiro asintió.

—Sí, normalmente trabaja en turno nocturno, por lo que está acostumbrado a dormir todo el día. No tiene que estar en el trabajo hasta más tarde esta noche.

Midoriya recogió a Toshinori y lo cargo de caballito a la ciudad. Midoriya recordó haber estado entrenando en los die meses previos al examen de ingreso a la UA y cargar a Toshinori en su espalda de esta manera, luchando por dar un paso bajo su impresionante peso. Ahora, era la cosa más fácil del mundo. Los huesudos dedos de Toshinori se entrelazaron bajo su barbilla, y Midoriya corrió por el sendero cubierto de hierba, mientras sus amigos lo perseguían.

Un grupo de niños estaba en medio de un partido de fútbol cuando llegaron. Los niños vieron el pequeño grupo de héroes y rápidamente los metieron en su juego.

Iida, Todoroki, Jirou y Hakagure estaban en un equipo, y Midoriya, Ojiro y Tokoyami estaban en el otro. El equipo de Midoriya trató de argumentar que tres héroes contra cuatro no era justo, pero la oposición insistió que enfrentarse al héroe Numero Uno era un desafió en sí mismo.

Shinsou finalmente se reunió con ellos. Se unió al equipo de Midoriya, pero los saboteó lavando el cerebro de Midoriya y Ojiro, y los obligó a saltar al arroyo más cercano.

El agua fría los sacó de su suave hipnosis, y regresaron, empapados y riendo, para presionar sus manos mojadas en el rostro de Shinsou.

—Soy un agente renegado –Shinsou le dijo a los niños desconcertados cuando lo acusaron de haber hecho trampa. En represalia, lo taclearon y le quitaron la pelota.

—Este es un deporte sin contacto –dijo Iida.

—Deja que pase –dijo Jirou. —Shinsou se lo merece.

—Ayudo a nuestro equipo, sin embargo –dijo Hakagure.

—No por la ruptura de las reglas. Quiero decir, en general, Shinsou merecer ser abordado por un grupo de niños del campo.

El juego evolucionó aún más. El pasto y Tokoyami terminaron cubiertos de escarcha de Todoroki. Toshinori era el árbitro, pero pasó el resto del juego riendo en lugar de hacer cumplir las reglas.

.

* * *

.

stevoonie stevoonie

adivinen quién vio a charge bolt, cellophane y pinky en el tren esta mañana #grannoche? #penséquechargeboltibaavomitar #héroesdelaresaca

[Imagen: _Kaminari, Sero y Ashido sentados juntos en los asientos del tren. El vagón estaba medio vacío, pero estaban aplastados juntos. Ashido estaba profundamente dormida, con la boca abierta. Sero estaba jugando Candy Crush en su teléfono, una caja de papel balanceando en su regazo. Parecía agotado. Kaminari estaba acurrucado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Su rostro estaba claramente verde._]

.

* * *

.

Mini-Me miniestme  
El Jefe entró a la oficina con aspecto de muerte , pero miren! Trajo tarta de manzana con él! #élpuedehornear? #peronomuybien…

[Imagen: _Una tarta a medio comer estaba empacado en una caja de papel. La tarta era claramente casera, con trozos de corteza doblara y azúcar cubriendo la parte superior en grumos desiguales._]

respuestas  
Deku officialdeku  
miniestme Sero no hizo esa tarta, All Might la hizo! Y no deberías decir nada malo sobre su repostería :-) Está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo

Mini-Me miniestme  
officialdeku ESTOY COMIENDO UNA TARTA QUE ALL MIGHT HORENO? CON SUS DOS PROPIAS MANOS?

Cellophane officialcellophane  
miniestme officialdeku Midoriya, por favor, deja de twittear a mis ayudantes. Estoy demasiado cansado para lidiar con sus gritos.

All Might dadmight  
officialdeku miniestme officialcellophane ¡Yo hice eso lo siento si no es muy bueno, justo estoy aprendiendo a hornear

Deku officialdeku  
dadmight officialcellophane Nos encanta tu comida, no te preocupes! Has mejorado mucho desde que empezaste. miniestme Aprecia el paste!

Mini-Me miniestme  
dadmight officialdeku officialcellophane ESTA ES LA VIDA REAL

Cellophane officialcellophane  
officialdeku miniestme dadmight Ya hemso pasado pore so: POR GAVOR DEJEN DE MATAR A MIS AYUDANTES

.

* * *

.

[Imagen: _La Clase 3-A reunida debajo de un árbol iluminado con luces de navidad. Aizawa se puso un lado, con las manos en los bolsillos. Shinsou y Bakugou no miraban a la cámara, pero parecían estar discutiendo algo en profundidad. El brazo de Jirou estaba alrededor de la cintura de Yaoyorozu. Toshinori se paró en medio del grupo, sonriendo. Veinte ex alumnos. Dos ex maestros. Todos se reunieron para celebrar diez largos y maravillosos años._]

uaclase1a  
¡Feliz reunión de 10 años! Fue increíble ver a todos en el mismo lugar de nuevo. Deberíamos hacer esto de nuevo el año que viene. ¡Gracias a todos por venir! #clase3-a #reuniónescolar #plusultra

Ver los 10,410 comentarios

* * *

.

* * *

Notas del traductor, antes de las reales N/T, (la mayoría de estas _notas_ son gracias a Urban Dictionary y mi conocimiento sobre algunas pocas cosas, lol):

[0] Nota aparte. Hay algunas cosas que no traduje porque son cosas que en español se usan como tal o son entendidas o usadas en el diario (sobre todo como ficker).

[1] En el original dice _stronk_, lo cual es un error de typo o mal pronunciación de la palabra _strong_. Básicamente significan lo mismo.

[2] Juego de palabras entre _bark_ (ladrido) y el nombre de Bakugou.

[3] _Kinkshaming_ se utiliza para cuando una persona está degradando o hablando negativamente de un fetiche de una persona.

[4] _RPF_, _Real People Fanfiction_ / Fanfiction de Personas Reales.

**Notas de la autora:**

Maestro!Bakugou, director!Aizawa, y (implícito) maestro especial!Shinsou fueron inspirados por slow it down (go easy on me) de newansterdam. Échale un vistazo.

¡Gracias por leer!

Mi tumblr.

**Notas del traductor:**

Entonces… ¿Tengo una nueva obsesión? Sí. No puedo evitarlo. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Los fics de Social Media son los mejores. Y los Group Chat. Y los que tienen mis parings favoritas.

Insisto, no puedo evitarlo, y sé que digo esto de todos los fics que traduzco, pero es que de verdad _son_ tan buenos y este no se queda atrás.

**_PERO QUIERO MATARME CON EL FORMATO DE FF. Básicamente me borró muchas de las cosas [como los arroba, parte de los correos de los personajes, etc, etc,], sin embargo, espero que se pueda leer. Pero si quieres leer la versión sin cortes (suena como algo de tv lol), puedes leerlo en Ao3 bajo el mismo nombre que aquí._**

Bueno, como siempre, gracias por leer, comenten si les ha gustado y nos vemos~

Pd - ¡Feliz San Valentín!

_**No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora. Pueden encontrarla como **_**aloneintherainen **_**Ao3.**_


End file.
